Diario de un Gran Amor
by paty garcia
Summary: LO QUE ESPERABAN POR FIN. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y AUNQUE NO LLEGUE ALOS 100 REVIEWS SE QUE SI LES GUSTO JIJIJIJIJI
1. Diario de un Gran Amor

**Hola amigas de fanfic este es una nueva historia que llego a mí, siempre pensé que no podría pensar en dos historia de manera simultánea y eso se lo dejaba a ustedes compañeras del fics, pero me alegra también tener un poquitín de inspiración y eso se lo debo a ustedes y sus maravillosas historias, espero disfruten este nuevo reto. Besos.**

**/////////////////////////////////(((((((PATYWILYTEBAN))))))\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Pensamientos"

Hoy debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, todo lo que creí imposible se estaba materializando. El me acababa de confesar que me amaba, que se había enamorado de mi como nunca; ese gran impedimento que quizás nos podía separar ya no era problema.

Ahora siento que todo puede acabar de un solo tajo, -¡No lo permitiré¡ antes de que lo mates a él debes acabar conmigo- creo que es lo más estúpido que he hecho, ahora mi vida pende de una sola decisión, siento como mi mente se llena de imágenes y momentos felices, mientras un frio y gris revolver apunta a mi cabeza. ¿Qué hago ahora? Saben, amo tanto a ese hombre que sería capaz de morir por él, ¿pero Por qué Ahora? que se estaba materializando ese sueño de amar y ser amada. Recuerdo como todo empezó; como un 21 de julio lo conocí y aunque para mí fue otro mortal mas en ese lugar, ese día seria el comienzo de la tragedia que hoy se suscita.

Hola que descuidada no me he presentado Soy Serena Tsukino tengo 25 años y estoy en la boda de mi hermana menor a punto de morir en manos de mi futuro ex novio y tratando de salvar al hombre de mi vida que para todos solo era un ex amigo, bueno, eso quería creer yo también.

**/////////////////////////////(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**PERSONAJES:**

**FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**SERENA TSUKINO: **Protagonista de esta historia joven feliz y soñadora estudiante de último semestre de mercadeo, ambientalista, soñadora y comprometida en matrimonio con uno de los chicos mas apetecidos de la sociedad.

**HARUKA TSUKINO**: Hermano mayor de Serena**.**

**MINA TSUKINO: **Hermana menor de Serena con 21 años es la más alocada de la familia se dedica a cantar y bailar para distraerse y sufre de enamoramiento crónico.

**KENGY TSUKINO: **Padre de Serena, Haruka y Mina, politólogo y agregado cultural en la embajada francesa, gran inversionista y hace parte de una de la más grandes y prestigiosas familias de todo Paris.

**IKUKO TSUKINO: **Esposa de Kengy y feliz madre.

**CHINGO TSUKINO: **Padre de kengy esta algo loco pero entre sus lagunas mentales es muy sincero.

………………………………………………………**.**

**FAMILIA CHIBA**

**DARIEN CHIBA: **Joven de 30 años casado hace 5 años y padre de un niño de casi la misma edad. Administrador de empresas y dueño de su propio negocio de asesorías junto a su hermano Andrew.

**SETSUNA DE CHIBA: **Esposa de Darién excelente madre y gran mujer.

**MAMORU CHIBA: **El pequeño heredero Chiba un niño feliz y amable, estudioso y muy afectuoso con su familia.

**ANDREW CHIBA: **Hermano menor de Darién, joven lanzado y mujeriego difícil de atrapar por cualquier mujer.

……………………………………………………………

**DIAMANTE BLACK: **Prometido de Serena y Heredero de una de las más portentosas familias de toda Europa. Hombre perfecto e intachable, aunque en ocasiones las apariencias engañan.

………………………………………………………………

**Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic, habrán mas personajes pero los verán sobre la marcha espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Besitos,**


	2. Como empezo todo

………………………………………………………………

**Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic**

**Habrán mas personajes pero los verán sobre la marcha espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Besitos,**

Hoy debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, todo lo que creí imposible se estaba materializando. Estaba frente al amor de mi vida confesándole delante el mundo entero que la amaba como un loco y que nadie seria impedimento para materializar nuestro sueño.

De repente ella grito, -¡No lo permitiré! Antes de que lo mates a él debes acabar conmigo- Eso me emociono tanto pero también me aterrorizo pude comprender que me amaba como yo a ella, pero la sola idea de perderla sabiéndola mía era lo que me hizo desesperarme.

-¡Ya basta Diamante! Compórtate como un verdadero hombre y solucionemos esto afuera, veraz como te rompo toda la cara- Diciendo esto retire suavemente a Serena y me coloque frente al chico que apuntaba ahora con más ira su revólver.

-Ya basta tu Chiba, quien te crees que eres para venir y querer robarte a mi chica- El chico se acerco y esta vez coloco el arma en mi corazón. –Sabes Chiba con uno solo disparo que haga no abría más oportunidades para ti.-

Sin llegar a pensar en una sola respuesta y casi por un instinto animal del cual tenemos todo un poquito dentro, tome el arma y comencé a forcejear con él, en ocasiones el arma apuntaba al suelo y otras hacia mí, solo a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de mi princesa y de todos los presente. La desesperación y la rabia me cegó y arremetí no solo con fuerza si no con una bocanada de frases hirientes. –Mira estúpido ella me ama solo a mí o en algún momento la hiciste reír, la besaste con inocencia y la hiciste sentir la única mujer del mundo, creo que la única manera por la que se quedo contigo fue por lasti…ma.- Y de repente… un estruendo se escucho, ¿fue el arma? no lo sé, solo sentí una fuerte opresión en mi y como mi mente se lleno de hermosos y bellos recuerdos…

…"Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente seis meses estaba en mi oficina arreglando uno que otro papeleo, cuándo mi hermano ingreso a ella con una sarta de palabras buscando convencerme de sus locuras como siempre lo hacía, pero sé que hoy no lo iba a lograr".

-Por Dios Andrew no estoy de ánimos para asistir a un matrimonio creo que he tenido suficiente ya- Replico el joven pelinegro a su hermano con algo de desgano en su voz.

- Bueno déjate de teátricos Darién que tú sabes que la payasada que tienes por matrimonio es culpa tuya ¿o no? Mejor acompáñame, ya sabes que se casa mi gran amigo Haruka y habrá suficientes pollitas para cenar toda la noche ¿no crees?- Expreso el rubio mientras se imaginaba en un cuarto de hotel cumpliendo su más gratificante fantasía junto a dos desaplicadas, ese era el nombre técnico que el chico usaba para describir a sus conquistas.

-¡Andrew despierta ya¡ ¿hace cuanto que no vez a Haruka? creo que su gran amistad se quedo allá en el jardín de niños.- Rio irónicamente el pelinegro –Esta bien te acompañare pero sabes que no estoy de humor para conquistas ¡y por cierto! ¿A qué horas nos vemos?-

-Darién paso por ti mañana a las 2pm y recuerda usar smoking, ahora si volvamos a trabajar- Expreso el rubio bastante satisfecho por su cometido.

"La noche concluyo abriéndole las puertas a un nuevo día. La boda comenzó como todo compromiso con llanto y lleno de emociones, mi hermano hizo su gran entrada saludo a su amigo de la infancia y luego tomo vuelo de halcón para entrar en cacería y como siempre me dejo allí tirado como siempre. Vague por el lugar un rato mire los jardines y cuando estuve a punto de sentarme".

-Darién vámonos ya- expreso el rubio bastante nervioso

-Que sucede hermano ¿no encontraste presa?- Reí.

-No, no es eso había una muy apetecible pero resulto virginal y tu sabes que esos problemas no me los cargo yo, vámonos- No había concluido en la charla cuando…

-Disculpa cariño pero creo que me dejaste olvidada- Expreso la chica mientras se colgaba del brazo de mi hermano como un chicle.

-¡Mina! Disculpa nenita pero es que se murió el perro de un amigo y debemos ir al velorio, ¿Verdad Darién?- me golpeó con el codo.

-¿Cómo? No que cosas dices Andrew acompaña a la muchacha, nena lo prestes atención lo que sucede es que él es algo tímido.- Pobre de mi hermano pero ya era hora de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Gracias cuñado,- Expreso la chica - ahora vamos bebe quiero que conozcas a tu suegro-

-¿Qué? Andrew comenzó a darse cuenta que el mundo estaba repleto de locos y mientras avanzaba me hacía señas amenazándome con torturarme después.

-Papi, papi- Gritaba la rubia llevando a rastras a mi pobre hermano. –Quiero que conozcas a mi novio Andrew-

-¡Que! ¿Cómo que novio?- Expreso alterado el padre de la chica.

-Si papi mira el es Andrew mi novio y Andrew el es Kengy Tsukino mi papi, aja entonces salúdense- Expreso la chica colocando sus manos en la cintura, mi hermanito no sabía en el inmenso problema en el que se estaba metiendo. –Bueno papi aparte de presentarte a mi novio quería decirte que lo he invitado este fin de semana a la casa de la playa con nosotros- La cara de ambos era de muerte por su parte mi hermanito parecía que le estaban quemando los pies en una hoguera y ni que decir del padre de la loca era peor parece que lo estuvieran pidiendo dinero prestado.

-Lo siento señorita pero no es posible- Expreso kengy mirando a su hija para luego voltear donde Andrew y decir, -Claro no es por usted señor- A lo que este respondió, -No se preocupe señor tsukino respeto sus decisiones, no siendo más me retiro, permiso- Andrew creyó salir victorioso, el padre de mina lo había ayudado sin darse cuenta a salir de tan difícil situación.

-Alto ahí Andrew, Papá si mi querido novio no va conmigo yo no iré tampoco- las palabras de la chica ahora eran gritos y todos los invitados veían el berrinche de la muchachita que ahora llevaba zapateos en el piso y lagrimas de cocodrilo, tal situación era tan bochornosa que el padre de ella se vio en la penosa situación de invitar a mi hermanito el cual ahora se sentía pagando por las múltiples chicas que había engañado, aunque pensándolo bien el nunca había obligado a ninguna por tal motivo lanzo el ultimo salvavidas. –Señor Tsukino agradezco mucho su invitación pero no puedo-

El padre temiendo una nueva pataleta de su hija arrugo el rostro y dijo –Vea joven nadie rechaza mis invitaciones, usted va y punto además nadie lastima a mi princesita, ¿entonces cual es su respuesta?-

-De la manera tan amable como usted me lo ha ofrecido creo que no podría decir que no, pero me gustaría que fuera mi hermano también, él es inseparable conmigo- Expreso el traidor de mi hermano, claro vio en mi el escudo perfecto para librarse de esa niña.

-Bueno, como usted quiera jovencito, ahora si me retiro- Expreso Kengy alejándose del sector.

Solo veía desde el lugar donde yo me encontraba como mi hermano hablaba con la chica y entre señas y movimientos ella se retiro tranquilamente y él se dirigió hacia mí, hasta ese momento no sabía que iba a suceder pero la mirada de complicidad de Andrew me decía otra cosa.

–Hermanaso que bueno verte sabes que para mañana te tengo el súper plan-

-Y ahora que nueva aventura tienes Andrew, desde ahora te digo que no estoy interesado-

-Pero en qué mal concepto me tienes hermanito, solo quiero que te distraigas y disfrutes de la vida, por Dios Santo Darién que decepción, así le paga el diablo al que bien le sirve-

-Ya basta de teatros Andrew, dime qué quieres de mí-

-Por favor Darién ¡ayúdame!, ahora esta niñita convenció al papá para que yo fuera con ellos a su casa de verano y ese señor es un ogro y no admitió un no como respuesta-

-Y… ¿Que tengo que ver yo en eso?- Saben fue una pregunta muy tonta ya sabía que estaba buscando Andrew, pero creo que le había llegado la hora de su escarmiento, ya que siempre el más perjudicado en todos sus encuentros amorosos era yo.

-Hay hermano acompáñame te lo ruego por favor- le falto arrodillarse, pero no, esta vez me negaría en las locuras de mi hermano, por tal razón le di la espalda decidido a retirarme cuando la escalofriante voz de la nueva conquista de Andrew me detuvo.

-Hola mi amorsote bello ¿me extrañaste?- Grito la chica –Mi corazoncito y esa carita tranquilito mi papi ya te acepto en la familia, por eso he traído a mi hermanita para que se familiaricen.- La chica se percato que algo sucedía -Oye Andrew que le pasa a tu hermano ¿por qué está de espaldas?-

-Déjalo Mina tu si eres imprudente- Expreso una nueva voz que no reconocía. Mira Andrew un placer soy Serena la hermana de esta señorita tan voluntariosa-

-Mucho gusto Serena esta es la espalda de mi hermano Darién un placer presentártela- Las risas no se hicieron expresar entre los presentes y casi como perro con mal de rabia me di vuelta, pero no alcance a pronunciar ninguna palabra por que el paisaje era adornado por la mujer más bella que haya visto en toda mi vida, toda ella era algo sin igual sus rubio y largos cabellos estaban recogidos de una forma singular justo con dos colitas altas que denotaban en ella un aire inocente e infantil, el vestido era simplemente precioso creo que era una de las damas de la recién casada. Estuve allí paralizado unos cuantos segundos los cuales fueron suficientes para escrutar cada parte de ella.

-Hey Darién ¡Despierta!... Discúlpenlo el no es así quizás esta algo enfermo- Se disculpo Andrew antes las hermanas.

-¿Qué? Lo siento un placer Darién Chiba-

-Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino hermana de Mina- ella acerco su mano hacia mí y la tome como una suave e irrompible porcelana, de repente las mejores palabras del mundo salieron de la loca hermana de Serena.

-Lo siento chicos pero Andrew y yo los dejamos solos porque tengo ganas de bailar, adiós- Aunque Andrew iba a rastras hacia la pista de baile y suplicándome con su mirada ayuda, me di cuenta que mi adorada cuñadita mina no era una loquita era un excelente Cupido, ya la sentía de la familia.

-Bueno y ¿tú qué haces Darién? Pregunto esa dulce rubia.

-Bueno Serena soy administrador de empresas y junto a mi hermano tenemos una empresa de asesorías- Mientras hablábamos nos adentrábamos hacia los hermosos jardines de aquella hermosa casa. –Y cuéntame tu Serena que haces en tu maravillosa vida-.

-Bueno Darién estoy en decimo semestre de mercadeo y pronto realizare las practicas en la empresa de uno de los amigos de papá, además soy ecologista a muerte y pertenezco a Green Peace-.

Me estaba comportando como un estúpido, ya que estaba totalmente embelesado no era la típica rubia hermosa, estúpida y frívola, ella era diferente. Quede en shock cuando tomo asiento en el pasto sin importarle su precioso traje, allí mismo me di cuenta que era la mujer indicada para mí. Me senté frente a ella y continuamos platicando.

-Darién ¿y tú sabes el significado de tu nombre?-

-La verdad no Serena creo que mis padres en un arrebato de locura me llamaron así.-

-¿Hablas enserio Darién?-

-Si Serena ¿Por qué?-

-Por que tu nombre tiene un significado especial y a pesar que vivas en europea su origen es americano-

-¿De verdad Serena?-

-Si Darién, tu nombre es sinónimo de riqueza natural, naturaleza virgen y abundancia de flora y fauna-

-Pues la verdad no lo sabía Serena pero concuerdo mucho en lo virgen, ya que soy muy inocente-. Las risas por parte de ella no se hacían esperar, me di cuenta que yo la hacía sentir cómoda.

-hablando en serio Darién tu nombre proviene de Latinoamérica de un hermoso país llamado Colombia que aunque por mucho tiempo no lo han reconocido por lo que es, tiene una de las más hermosas selvas vírgenes de América, su nombre es La selva del Darién ¿Lo sabías?-

-Pues la verdad no, pero con una profesora como tu podría aprender más sobre el mundo- No había terminado de esbozar la frase cuando un caballero de cabello plateado la tomo por la cintura levantándola para girarla hacia él y después besarla, listo todo había terminado, era casada sentí haber encontrado el amor y de la nada lo perdí.

-Diamante tranquilízate, mira te presento un amigo- Esbozo ella tiernamente.

-Mucho gusto Diamante el novio de Serena- Me saludo sin importancia e incluso ni siquiera nos dimos la mano.

-Soy Darién Chiba el gusto es mío- No termine de saludar cuando se la llevo de mi lado, pero saben no importo ya que el sin darse cuenta hizo que naciera en mi una luz de esperanza ya que no era su esposa sino su novia aun tenía una oportunidad.


	3. Haciendo Locuras

Chicas un nuevo capi corto pero sustancioso…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cuando vi tu rostro por primera vez, traté de hablarte y todo me salió al revés, en tu mirada atrapado me encontré, y la magia de tu voz a mi corazón llegó, después de algunas copas ya mi timidez se fue desvaneciendo y te pregunté, quisiera estar contigo verte otra vez, de la mano me tomó, sin pensarlo me besó._

Y esa noche tocaste mi alma, me amaste con todo tu ser, esa noche tocaste mi alma, desde aquí comenzó nuestro amor, nuestro amor.

Esa noche tocaste mi alma, me amaste con todo tu ser, esa noche tocaste mi alma, desde aquí comenzó nuestro amor.

Esa noche tocaste mi alma, me amaste con todo tu ser, esa noche tocaste mi alma, desde aquí comenzó nuestro amor, nuestro amor.

_Moisés ….. Esa Noche_

.

.

.

-Mucho gusto Diamante el novio de Serena- Me saludo sin importancia e incluso ni siquiera nos dimos la mano.

-Soy Darién Chiba el gusto es mío- No termine de saludar cuando se la llevo de mi lado, pero saben no importo ya que el sin darse cuenta hizo que naciera en mi una luz de esperanza ya que no era su esposa sino su novia aun tenía una oportunidad.

La fiesta termino sin contratiempo alguno y aunque fue difícil un nuevo acercamiento decidí que iría ese fin de semana junto a mi hermano a darme una oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con ella, con Serena. Al caer la noche fije rumbo a casa estaba deseoso de ver a mi hijo aunque es muy pequeño sabe lo que quiere y ante todo me ama como yo a él.

-Buenas noche ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Era necesario preguntar por lo general a esta hora setsuna esta pidiéndole a mamoru que se coma los vegetales.

-Buenas noches señor Chiba, la señora se fue a visitar a su padre junto con su hijo-

-¿Cómo así Nancy y porque no me aviso?-

-Señor no fue su intención lo que sucede es que el padre de la señora estaba algo enfermo y solicito verla-

-De acuerdo Nancy la llamare- La verdad nunca me gustaba que mamoru fuera con su abuelo era un hombre bastante rígido y sin sentimientos y nunca mostro amor por el niño.

-Si, alo quien habla-

-Mamoru hijo ¿eres tú?-

-Si papi estoy cuidando a mi abuelito-

-Que bueno hijo pero ya sabes si pasa algo que no te guste le dices a papá enseguida ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si papito yo te digo-

-¿Bebe y mami donde está?-

-Ya te la paso, toma mami-

-Hola Darién ¿cómo va todo?-

-Bien, ¿pero porque te llevaste a mamoru sin avisarme? E incluso junto a tu papá-

-Tranquilízate Darién papá está enfermo y debo cuidarlo-

-Espero que cuides al niño de tu papá ¿y cuando regresan?-

-El lunes Darién-

- Esta bien setsuna se cuidan nos vemos-

Bueno la verdad no me empezaba a sentir bien el hecho que mi hijo no estuviera me deprimía, pero el recordar que mañana sería un gran día me tenía algo emocionado también, decidí dormir un rato mañana seria otro día y sabía muy bien que setsuna cuidaría mucho el niño, no por nada también era hijo suyo.

Sábado 9 am……………………………………………..

-Darién apresúrate se hace tarde y lo último que quiero es que ese señor se enoje-

-La verdad me conmueves hermanito tu el rompe corazones más popular y gallardo temiéndole a un pobre anciano-

-¡Anciano! Estas equivocado Darién, ese señor está joven aún y parece que es ex militar, y la verdad no quiero problemas con la ley-

No lo podía creer era increíble mi hermanito asustado creo debía estar cerca él, la verdad estaba algo perturbado. Desafortunadamente al llegar al lugar acordado ella no estaba, al parecer se adelanto junto a su hermana para organizar todo. El viaje a la isla en donde se encontraba la casa de la playa demoro unos 45 minutos y aunque no fue muy demorado yo sentí que nunca acabaría, creo que me estaba volviendo adicto a ella y a su bello rostro, para la mala fortuna de Andrew la primera en recibirnos fue mina quien salto como una liebre sobre mi hermanito ocasionándole un contundente golpe en la espalda, luego de aquel efusivo saludo la chica nos dirigió a nuestras habitaciones y aunque yo deseaba ver con locura a Serena debía tomarme el tiempo necesario para ello, además no quería sofocarla ni demostrar que el galante Darién Chiba estaba desesperado por ella.

Pasaron poco menos de 30 minutos cuando Andrew ya estaba en mi habitación pidiendo compañía.

-Hermanito por favor jamás pensé que llegarías a estos extremos de paranoia deberías tomarte algo antes de saludar a los dueños de casa- Le sugerí esto porque en verdad estaba hecho un guiñapo.

-Ya déjate burlas Darién, como no eres tu quien está siendo acosado sexualmente por una impúber, golosa y deseosa de sexo fácil.

-Hay perdón Andrew no sabía que eras tan inocente en los asuntos del amor-

-Por Dios santo Darién esa chica me hace sentir como un hombre barato y sabes que soy más que eso. Lo mejor será bajar y comer algo, creo que necesitare fuerzas sobre humanas para este difícil fin de semana-

-Está bien bajemos- Bueno esto último no fue por compromiso, en verdad deseaba ver a mi rubia perturbadora.

-¡Darién espera!-

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?-

-Ven asómate aquí y mira la hermosa reunión familiar-

-Por Dios Andrew vamos mejor y hacemos parte de ella-

-Sera mejor que esperes un poco, porque la verdad tu princesita está muy embelesada con un chico de talla muy fina-

Lo que escuche era un detonante para mis oídos. -Quítate Andrew quiero escuchar mejor-

-Míralo que ridículo, tratándose de ganarse a los suegros con esa sarta de patrañas y palabras absurdas, aunque para tu princesita no es necesaria ninguna palabra creo que necesitara un balde para recoger toda la baba que chorrea por ese fanfarrón-

-Cállate ya Andrew que no escucho bien- La verdad necesitaba callarlo para no seguir obviando la verdad ella estaba bastante deslumbrada por ese tonto, creo que resultaría difícil hasta entablar una amistad.

-Tranquilo Darién tengo un plan para ese tontaso, ya sabes que somos hermanos y debemos apoyarnos en todo, ¿No te parece?=

-Aja y como que se te ocurre Doctor Cupido-

-Qué tal si implementamos la estrategia número diez, esa nunca nos fallaba en la escuela con el profesor de matemáticas-

-Pero Andrew purgarlo no sería algo extremo-

-Para nada Darién, además le estaríamos haciendo un favor sacándole toda la basura que lleva por dentro y despide cada vez que abre esa boca-

La charla entre mi hermano y yo era típica de un par de cómplices de travesuras de niños e incluso el fraguar un plan como este era común entre nosotros, creo que era nuestro sello personal, de repente en medio de la charla y sin previo aviso.

-Hola amorcito y cuñis ¿qué hacen tan escondidos?-

Gritamos al unisonó -¡Mina!-

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí nena- Andrew saco las palabras de mi boca.

-El suficiente para saber la clase de personas que son-

-Nenita, amorcito no es lo que piensas- Mientras mi hermano hablaba yo me quede paralizado, aunque más me petrificaron las palabras que la chica diría a continuación.

-Son los mejores del mundo, hace mucho rato quería darle su merecido a ese tonto pero no sabía cómo y es que tiene a todos en casa deslumbrado por su apariencia de hombre de negocios intachable y santurrón, es un estúpido ¿No creen?-

-No tranquila Mina era solo una bromita de hermanos ¿Verdad Andrew?-

-La verdad es un tonto Darién-

-Cállate Andrew no me ayudes tanto-

-Bueno ¡cállense ya!, además yo lo hare- Expreso Mina con una mirada maliciosa, la verdad esa chica era terrorífica, ya empezaba a entender el temor de Andrew hacia ella ¿Acaso Serena seria igual? No, no creo. Igual luego de terminar allí caminamos hacia la reunión y luego de un rato proseguimos a tomar la cena la cual sería otra travesía.

Allí estábamos todos en la mesa a punto de empezar a comer en la silla principal se encontraba kengy tsukino como el patriarca, a su lado izquierdo la señora Ikuko, la cual era seguida por Mina y mi hermano, por el lado derecho estaba la madre del señor tsukino seguida de El fanfarrón quien a su vez era seguido por mi princesa y yo como toda una autoridad estaba en el otro extremo de la meza. No sé si serian asares del destino pero Mina quedo frente a diamante, tal vez nada sucedería no creo que esa chica sea tan veloz como para colocar el contenido del purgante en la copa de diamante sin que nadie lo note, bueno eso pensé yo.

-Familia, familia podrían hacer un minuto de silencio- Expreso la chica –Saben estoy tan feliz por tener a mi lado el hombre de mi vida que deseo que antes de tomar los alimentos elevemos una oración en agradecimiento por favor- Me quito el sombrero ante esta chica era toda una actriz –Primero le pediré a Darién que sea él quien haga la oración- Hp no lo puedo creer esta niña me tiro la pelotita a mí. –Pero antes todos debemos cerrar nuestros ojos e inclinar nuestras cabezas en señal de reverencia- Mientras todos hacían esta acción yo debía empezar una oración y la verdad tenía como 20 años que no rezaba.

-Haber gracias por la comida que estamos a punto de comer y pedimos que sea bastante y que no nos produzca alguna indigestión, amen- Si supieran que mientras yo expresaba las palabras más difíciles de mi vida esta chica sacaba de su escote un pequeño frasco el cual destapo hábilmente y vacio completamente en la copa de vino de Diamante, no sé si esa cosa se podía mezclar con alcohol, pero era verídico ese hombre no dormiría esta noche.

-Gracias Darién fue una oración bastante profunda- Expreso Serena mientras todos como atacante a su presa devoraban la comida. El señor Tsukino comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Bueno jóvenes y ustedes ¿qué hacen?-

-Vera señor tenemos una empresa de asesorías y brindamos ese servicio a diferentes empresas- Expreso Andrew con gallardía.

-Que bueno saber que son jóvenes proyectados al futuro y tu Darién ¿eres casado?-

Que pregunta ese señor sabia donde pegar y duro –La verdad señor Tsukino soy padre soltero mi esposa me abandono-

-¿Padre soltero?- Pregunto mina

-Padre soltero pero que maravilloso, mijito si necesitas quien te crie ese niño aquí hay un cuerpo que aun despide calor- Esa respuesta no era la esperada y tan poco por quien fue expresada.

-¡Abuela!- Exclamaron todos, quien veía a la abuela y todavía está en busca de placer creo que parte de la locura venia de familia.

-Ya basta ustedes es que creen que por que estoy vieja no tengo necesidades físicas o es que acaso ustedes son los únicos que pueden coger, quiero un hombre, quiero un hombre pronto=

-Nails- Grito el señor Tsukino –Llévate a mamá a dormir ya está cansada-

-¡Cansada yo! Vamos Nails para que sepas lo que es bueno-

Luego de aquel imprevisto comenzó a desarrollarse el proyecto………………………………………………

-Te sucede algo cariño- Expreso mi princesa al tontazo.

-La verdad cariño tengo sueño, hasta mañana, me retiro- y corrió como un bólido creo que si se quedaba un rato mas el mismo se hubiese auto impulsado solito, la risas de los tres eran algo notorias y aunque mi princesa no le tomo importancia decidí dar mi primer golpe.

-Serena sabes quede muy impresionado con el significado de mi nombre y todas esas maneras de expresarlo me hicieron sentir deseos de saber cada día mas e incluso desde hoy me auto proclamare tu alumno incondicional- Ella comenzó a reír, se ve tan linda cuando ríe.

-¿sabes Darién? Soy una profesora muy estricta y malhumorada-

-¿Sabes Serena? Me gustan los riesgos, que tal si para bajar la cena me das un paseo por el sector y me enseñas algo de biología, claro, yo estoy hablando en el sentido de la flora y fauna aunque si quieres comprender y conocer el cuerpo humano estoy dispuesto a ser tu conejillo de indias-

-Hay Darién, por eso no estudie medicina le tengo pavor a la sangre y a las agujas es mejor salir a caminar antes de que continúes con tus locura, ahora regreso papá, con permiso=

-Buenas noches- Esa fue el inicio de primera victoria.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS….. BESOS


	4. Conociendonos más

HOLA AMIGAS UN NUEVO CAPI PERDONEN LO CORTITO PERO ME METI EN LA VACA LOCA DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y MI CEREBRO ANDA MOVIENDOSE MAS QUE MIS DEDOS, LA VERDAD CONTRATARE SECRETARIA ¨ SI COMO NO¨ JAJAJAJAJ QUIEN SABE CON QUE LE PAGARE.

ESPERO LES GUSTE TRATE DE BUSCAR FORMAS DE HACERLAS REIR PERO ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE TINTE DE HUMOR SINO MAS BIEN DE AMOR, CHAITO DEJEN REVIEWS….

CONOCIENDONOS MÁS:

-Serena sabes quede muy impresionado con el significado de mi nombre y todas esas maneras de expresarlo me hicieron sentir deseos de saber cada día más e incluso desde hoy me auto proclamare tu alumno incondicional- Ella comenzó a reír, se ve tan linda cuando ríe.

-¿sabes Darién? Soy una profesora muy estricta y malhumorada-

-¿Sabes Serena? Me gustan los riesgos, que tal si para bajar la cena me das un paseo por el sector y me enseñas algo de biología, claro, yo estoy hablando en el sentido de la flora y fauna aunque si quieres comprender y conocer el cuerpo humano estoy dispuesto a ser tu conejillo de indias-

-Hay Darién, por eso no estudie medicina le tengo pavor a la sangre y a las agujas es mejor salir a caminar antes de que continúes con tus locura, ahora regreso papá, con permiso=

-Buenas noches- Esa fue el inicio de mi primera victoria.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la puerta y charlar un poco de nuestras vidas y lo que cada uno haría con su futuro lejano cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el señor Tsukino.

-¿Nenita?- Pregunto Kengy

-Dime papi ¿necesitas algo?-

-En realidad yo no mi niña pero creo que Diamante está algo indispuesto ya que lleva mucho rato encerrado en el baño y por los sonidos que salen del lugar creo que la situación es de cuidado- Expreso el señor bastante preocupado por su futuro ex yerno.

-Pierde cuidado papá iré a ver qué sucede- Se levanto de mi lado y dijo –En otra ocasión será Darién-

Creo que más que una victoria para mí anote una para ese tonto que sin proponérselo la tendría a su lado toda la noche. Estaba frustrado y algo decepcionado por lo que hice por tal razón decidí quedarme en el jardín y darme a la tarea de conocer por mi propia cuenta. Mientras tanto ella había ido inmediatamente a socorrer a su novio el cual se encontraba a punto de expulsar los órganos de tanto pujar.

Ella se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente está, procurando no alterarlo. –Cariño mío ¿Estás bien?-

-Serena vete por favor ¿Acaso te llame?- Expreso el purgado sacando fuerzas internas para poder hablar.

-Se que no me llamaste e incluso se que no te gusta que acuda a ti sin tu consentimiento, pero me preocupa tu salud y el cómo te debes sentir. ¿Acaso es un problema estomacal?-

-Cállate y lárgate que no es de tu incumbencia y por si no lo sabes los hombres de verdad no necesitamos de médicos, sabemos cuidarnos solos-

La primera vez que escuche como la trato juro que quería acabarlo pero la verdad yo no estaba allí y eso era un secreto de confesión y le debía respeto.

Luego de aquel incidente mi princesa salió algo abatida buscando la manera de despejar su mente, vago por las afueras de la casa hasta llegar a un pequeño parque y luego de sentarse en uno de los columpios del lugar se dispuso a contemplar las estrellas, se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical que me resistía a dejar de verla creo que hubiese dado mi vida por poderla consolar y pensé ¿por qué no? Siempre tuve una faceta de payaso ¿por qué no derramar mis dotes si se me estaba dando la oportunidad?, fue así como me acerque a ella tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible para que notara mi presencia y Bingo ella volteo.

-Darién ¿creí que te habías ido a dormir?- Sus palabras trataron de ser alegres pero su mirada era triste.

-¿En serio? Pues creíste mal porque he venido a que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme a conocer este lugar-

-Lo lamento Darién pero la verdad no me siento bien- Expreso con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Ok Serena te dejare sola solo si me contestas esta pregunta-

-¿Cuál?- Expreso sin ninguna importancia.

-¿A las cuantas vueltas se echa un perro?- Exprese con algo de locura.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Si Serena dime ¿A las cuantas vueltas se echa un perro? ¿O es que no sabes? Que mal por Dios la profesora no pudo con su alumno que frustración será mejor irme a mi habitación-

-Alto allí Señor Chiba- Expreso mi rubia con algo de imponencia, bueno eso creí. –A la última-

-Disculpe señorita no la oí-

-Dije que a la última- Lo dijo un poco más alto-

-A la última que Señorita Tsukino, la verdad no se dé que me habla- Insistí en molestarla más tal vez así la alegraría un poco.

-Señor Chiba he dicho que el perro se echa a la última vuelta- Esto último lo dijo a gritos y luego de eso rompió en risas como si se hubiese quitado una pesada carga de encima.

-Gracias Serena, ahora si me retiro- Le dije fingiendo querer retirarme.

-No, no te vayas siéntate a mi lado, ahora me toca a mi retarte ¿O es que tienes miedo?- Me dijo con bastante alegría.

-Miedo yo, Si mi segundo nombre es peligro- Y me acerque a ella mas mucho mas. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Darién Peligro Chiba-

-Oh que fabuloso señor peligro porque ha llegado la hora de un reto en columpios y quiero saber si usted es capaz de ganarle a la reina de las olimpiadas de Columpios de Toda Europa-

-¿Acepto?- Luego de estas palabras me dispuse a mecerme con ella una y otra vez, reía, gritaba, se sentía como una niña y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz. Luego de un buen rato charlando a la luz de la luna y haciéndola reír con mis bromas y chistes, me propuso un último reto.

-Señor chiba tengo un último Desafío para usted y el que lo gane deberá ser paseado en la bicicleta de dos puestos sin pedalear una gota ¿Se atreve?-

-Claro Serena será todo un gusto para mí ser paseado por ti-

-Que modesto eres Darién, pero lo que no sabes aun es que el reto es que luego de mecernos lo más fuerte posible en los columpios nos lancemos de ellos y el que caiga en pie gana-

-Serena eso es una proeza la verdad yo tengo años que no hago algún tipo de ejercicio, aclaro que del tipo deportivo-

-No hay necesidad que me lo hagas saber, ya que un chico tan guapo y alegre como tú no puede estar solo en el mundo y hablando de todo un poco Darién ¿eres separado o viudo?-

-Separado- Grite y me lance sin pensarlo del columpio en movimiento afortunadamente para mi salud física caí de pie.

-Eres un tramposo Darién debías esperar un poco-

-Porque tramposo si el reto era caer de pie y lo hice, ahora lo único que te queda es preparar tus piernitas para mi paseo matutino-

-Eso crees allí voy- Y se lanzo tan rápido que la fuerza que traía le jugó en su contra y cayó sobre mí, si así como leen sobre mí, les podría decir que el golpazo fue grande pero no fue así de solo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío me sentí anestesiado, el único impulso de mi parte fue rodearla con mis brazos, al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre la mía me perdí en esos dos océanos azules, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero para mí fue el mejor momento de mi vida. No había nada en el mundo que ella y yo e incluso la podía ver amando a mamoru y siendo como una madre para él, mientras me perdía en sus ojos ella me decía coquetamente.

-¿Sabes Darién? Creo que tu ex esposa fue una completa tonta-

-¿Cómo?- Le pregunte aun distraído.

-Que si por favor me sueltas para ponerme en pie-

-Oh si claro disculpa- Le dije algo apenado.

-No hay problema Darién, pero lo mejor será irnos a dormir por que mañana tengo una promesa que cumplir-

Entramos a la casa y la lleve como todo un caballero de armadura a su habitación, luego de allí tome rumbo hacia la mía pero cuando iba en camino mi mente no me lo permitió y no sé en verdad si fue por morbo o tal vez por curiosidad pero me dirigí al baño a verificar el estado Diamante y estando allí coloque mi oído en la puerta para tener mayor claridad de lo que ocurría ¨de repente¨ sentí como unos pasos se dirigían a la puerta donde yo espiaba y me maldije por no haber agregado más purgante, pero no fue necesario huir por qué un grito ahogado, la frase ¨Otra vez no¨ y los sonido característicos de la situación me hicieron dirigirme plácidamente a mi habitación y así termino la noche más maravillosas de mi vida, ¿No puedo creer que yo esté diciendo estas palabras? Pero eso es lo que siento en realidad.

Pero déjenme decirle que mientras para unos la noche terminaba para otros apenas daba comienzo, no muy lejos de mi alcoba Andrew dormía plácidamente en la suya opto por dormir temprano y alejar a mina y su virginidad, aunque eso era lo que quería él, no era lo que pensaba ella. Siendo las 3 de la mañana y mientras Diamante continuaba haciéndose una limpieza interna y los demás huéspedes de la casa dormían Mina por su parte se desenvolvía como toda una experta en la habitación que ocupaba Andrew.

-Cariño Despierta soy yo mina-

-Mina por Dios santo que haces aquí y si viene tu padre- Expreso mi hermano con horror pero aquello que sintió fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que su extraña rubia lo tenía atado de pies y manos a la cama y completamente a su merced. -Nena por favor que sucede porque me amarraste suéltame por favor y vete antes que tu padre se dé cuenta si-

-Shhhhhhhhh Haz silencio cariño que mi papi te va a oír y no quieres que eso pase ¿Verdad? Tranquilízate amor que solo he venido a darte placer-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No niña por favor tú no sabes que es el amor-

-¿Eso crees tú?- Eso expreso la chica muy decidida a lo que iba hacer.

Quisiera continuar describiéndoles lo que paso pero si continuo algunas mujeres dirán que mi hermano fue algo bajo y soez al contarme una situación tan intima o tal vez dirán que soy un morboso por contar que paso, eso si debo decirles que ambos se divirtieron y mucho, pero no quiero herir susceptibilidades, además yo soy un hombre nuevo y enamorado y no quiero arruinar mi reputación contándoles que ocurrió, pero si les gana la curiosidad solo háganmelo saber y les juro que les contare lo que sucedió.


	5. Nuestro día juntos

**NUESTRO DIA JUNTOS**

-Cariño Despierta soy yo mina-

-Mina por Dios santo que haces aquí y si viene tu padre- Expreso mi hermano con horror pero aquello que sintió fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que su extraña rubia lo tenía atado de pies y manos a la cama y completamente a su merced. -Nena por favor que sucede porque me amarraste suéltame por favor y vete antes que tu padre se dé cuenta si-

-Shhhhhhhhh Haz silencio cariño que mi papi te va a oír y no quieres que eso pase ¿Verdad? Tranquilízate amor que solo he venido a darte placer-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No niña por favor tú no sabes que es el amor.

- ¿Eso crees tú?- Eso expreso la chica muy decidida a lo que iba hacer.

-La rubia sin dar tiempo a mediar palabras se despojo rápidamente de una larga bata que llevaba puesta dejando ver un ceñido vestido de cuero conformado por un top y una pequeñísima tanga del mismo material, llevaba unas largas botas negras con tacón de quince centímetros y un largo látigo que al agitarlo con fuerza zumbaba. Los ojos de mi hermano se achicaron a tal punto que la vista se le nublo y le ardió todo el cuerpo y no crean que fue por la excitación muy por el contrario fue por los latigazos que la chica le propinaba.

-Háblame cariño, ¡Di mi Nombre! ¿Cómo me llamo?- Gritaba la rubia una y otra vez enfatizando en cada palabra y latigazo, luego de aquella golpiza se dedico a realizar un majestuoso estriptís que hizo que mi hermano olvidara lo ocurrido, además de convertirse en una fiera leona sobre la cama y llevar al clímax mas de cinco veces a mi querido hermano que juro que si el pobre no se hubiese desmayado hoy sería otra la historia.

Un nuevo día llego y me encontraba desayunando completamente solo en la cocina y a la espera el arribo de mi hermosa rubia y el cumplimiento de su promesa, cuando quien llego hacia mí fue Andrew con todo y maletas y preparado para abandonar la casa de los Tsukino.

-Vámonos Darién- Expresó bastante afanoso el hombre.

-¿Cómo? Yo no me voy- Le dije con firmeza.

-Por Dios Darién tú sabes que somos como los mosqueteros y si uno se va el otro lo sigue-

-Por lo mismo hermanito si yo me quedo tú te quedas- Le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le retiraba la maletas de las manos y le propinaba un profundo abrazo y deseo de colaboración. –Por favor Andrew ayúdame en esta si, en realidad estoy bastante enamorado de esa mujer y el querer alejarme de ella es atentar conmigo como familia, persona o ser humano- Su mirada cambio y entendí que había logrado mi cometido, como siempre había doblegado a mi hermanito.

-Por Dios Darién qué más quisiera yo pero ayer fue el día más terrible de mi vida-

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunte extrañado ante su repentino cambio.

-Ayer me masacraron, ultrajaron y violaron de la manera más terrible posible y si no hubiese sido por la perversa abuelita de Mina hoy seguiría amarrado a mi cama- Mientras mi hermano hablaba la risa se hacía presente cada vez mas y mas fuerte, por Dios santo si ustedes lo hubiesen oído o visto la cara que tenia hubiesen reído igual o más que yo. -¡Ya basta Darién!- Grito. –Esto no es un juego, la abuela de Mina me soltó luego de meterse no sé hacer que a mi habitación, además me hizo prometerle que el favor tenía su respectivo pago y ella lo quería efectivo hoy en la noche. ¿Lo puedes creer?-

El silencio reino en el lugar ya que si intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna juro que me reirá como un condenado, afortunadamente respire profundamente y abogue por cordura y pude por fin pronunciar palabra. –Hermanito te juro de Corazón que si te quedas un día mas seré tu guardaespaldas y cuidare que nadie se te acerque e incluso velare tu sueño, ¿entonces?... ¿te quedas?-

-Está bien me quedo subo las maletas y a mi regreso no te despegaras de mi ¿de acuerdo?-

Ante la respuesta de mi hermano asentí de manera positiva y podía ver como se alejaba a dejar las maletas en su recamara y juro que quería cumplir a cabalidad con el pedido de mi hermano pero la preciosa figura de una rubia que me enloquece con solo su voz me nublo y me llevo a olvidar aquella promesa.

-Buenos días- Expresaron las hermanas al unisonó al ingresar a la cocina.

-Buenos días chicas- Les respondí de manera cordial sin antes alabar la belleza de estas. –Pero que hermosas están apuesto que tuvieron reconfortantes sueños-

-La verdad Darién yo tuve una noche maravillosa- Expreso Mina mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo.

-Mientras para mí fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño- Expreso mi princesa lo que me llevo a realizar la pregunta más estúpida del mundo y si no me creen ya verán porque.

-¿Y a que se debió eso?-

-Darién muy bien sabes que Diamante se indispuso ayer y por lo que pude notar su malestar se alargo hasta muy entrada la mañana-

-A claro Serena ya lo sabía y cuéntame cómo sigue-

-¿No se habrá muerto?- Expreso Mina haciéndome adorarla más como cuñada-

-¡No! que cosas dices Mina, y si esta mejor y como se acostó a las cinco de la mañana debe estar durmiendo aún por tal razón cumpliré mi promesa ahora mismo, así que vámonos ya Darién- Me expresó mi princesa mientras me jalaba hacia la salida.

-Claro Sera un placer acompañarte pero me darías un segundo con tu hermana- Note que asintió mientras salía del lugar dejándome a solas con Mina.

-Aja y para que soy buena- Expreso la loca.

-Bueno cuñadita la verdad necesito un favor inmenso y el cual consiste en cuidar muy bien a mi hermano Andrew-

-Hay cuñis pero eso no lo tienes ni que recomendar para mí es un delicioso placer-

-Hay Mina es un alivio contar contigo entonces te dejo solita ya que mi hermano esta próxima a llegar a la cocina, adiós- Huy del lugar lo más pronto que pude y me sumergí en la compañía de Serena.

-Señor Chiba prepárese para el paseo de su vida y ya sabe que solo me toca pedalear a mí-

-Claro Señorita Tsukino sus deseos son ordenes para mí-

Así comenzó el día más maravilloso de mi vida, ella me llevo a recorrer hermosos paisajes que hacían parte de los terrenos de sus familias cada tanto intentaba ayudarla con los pedales pero ella inmediatamente me lo prohibía y aunque no quisiera notarlo la chica era muy fuerte, saben era totalmente diferente a las demás, de repente freno la bicicleta y sin darme aviso descendió de ella dejándome caer al suelo arenoso de la playa a la cual me había llevado.

-Hay discúlpame no me fije en verdad lo siento- Al decir estas palaras la note cabizbaja y deprimida.

-No te preocupes Serena- Y me levante lo más rápido que puede. - ¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunte sin hallar respuesta alguna, la vi alejarse hacia la playa y tomar asiento en la arena. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y me senté a su lado y comprender por lo menos un poco el porqué de su actitud.

-¿Sabes Darién?- Me pregunto dejándome desconcertado. –En ocasiones las personas que amas te lastiman- Nuevamente note la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Y por qué dices eso serena? Yo cuando amo a alguien lo hago de corazón y jamás lastimaría sus sentimientos-

-Si de eso me pude dar cuenta Darién ¿Sabes? Tienes un gran corazón-

-Igual que tu Serena, pero puedo notar que esta triste y adolorido ¿O me equivoco?-

-Pues no te equivocas pero tal vez es por mi culpa o por que en ocasiones quiero sobreproteger a las personas que amo- allí bajo la mirada y pude ver como una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Levante su rostro y le pregunte -¿Es Diamante cierto?- A lo que ella asintió y se dejo caer sobre mi pecho a llorar tristemente.

-Soy una tonta la no saberlo comprender se que estaba indispuesto y que tal vez quería estar a solas pero por terca trate de estar a su lado haciéndolo incomodar por mi presencia, además el es tan diferente cuando lo conocí en la universidad era alegre y extrovertido y aunque no tenía dinero era feliz, pero cuando se graduó mi padre le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en sus compañías y a partir de ese momento se volvió frio, interesado y calculador- Me contaba entre sollozos.

La tome por los hombres y la separe de mi, luego me acerque a su rostro y le dije: -Como quisiera yo que alguien me cuidara y me quisiera tanto como tú lo haces con Diamante, además que me consintiera en mis momentos de debilidad, como añoro una mujer tan especial y tremendamente tierna como tu- Juro que estas palabras salieron de mi corazón y no sé qué sucedió si el momento, el dolor o su cercanía pero ambos nos acercamos y fusionamos nuestros labios en el más tierno beso. En realidad creo que nunca había besado a una mujer con labios más dulces y soñadores, cada caricia de estos me adormecían el cuerpo, el movimiento de nuestras lenguas hacían que me sintiera en el paraíso, pero no todo es alegría porque mientras yo saboreaba las mieles de sus besos el estúpido de Diamante la buscaba con desesperación por toda la casa.

-Oye Nails- Gritaba Diamante mientras recorría cada rincón de la casa. –Te estoy hablando donde estas- Entre sus gritos y caminatas lo hallo tirado en la cama de su habitación viendo televisión.

-Aja flojonaso que te crees para estar allí tirado- A lo que Nails no respondió. –Te estoy hablando a ti inservible ¿Dónde está Serena?- Y se acerco a él y lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo de la cama. Tal situación abrumo al mayordomo que con solo levantarse y mostrarle sus dos metros de estatura y su mirada aterradora hicieron que Diamante lo soltara de inmediato.

-sabes mayordomo de quinta en cuanto me case con Serena saldrás de aquí como un perro- Expreso el peli plateado.

Las risas se apropiaron de Nails que solo atino a decir – ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no estás con ella ahora? La verdad creo que está más a gusto con el joven chiba- Esas palabras incendiaron la mirada de Diamante el cual salió celular en mano a dar inicio al plan "desterrando a los Chiba".

Luego de besar incansablemente decidimos caminar un rato juntos en donde la hice reír con mis chistes, además de cantar y abrazarla en varias ocasiones pude notar que era feliz a lo que me arriesgue a decirle. –Serena regálame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado- A lo que ella me miro y dijo. –Hablare con Diamante de esto que sucedió entre ambos y aunque no te aseguro algo entre nosotros dos sé que no quiero casarme aun y eso te lo debo a ti porque ese es un paso que hay que dar cuando en realidad se ama-

Y así continuamos rumbo a la mansión Tsukino con un rayo de esperanza que pronto se vendría abajo.

OPINEN ABRAZOS Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS


	6. Tristezas

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUN QUE SEA UN POQUITIN. HAAAAAAA Y PARA MIS AMIGAS DE CÓMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ PIDO SUGERENCIA PARA HACER UN LEMON YA QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA Y ESTOY SIN INSPIRACION.**

**TRISTEZAS**

Luego de besarla incansablemente decidimos caminar un rato juntos en donde la hice reír con mis chistes, además de cantar y abrazarla en varias ocasiones pude notar que era feliz a lo que me arriesgue a decirle. –Serena regálame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado- A lo que ella me miro y dijo. –Hablare con Diamante de esto que sucedió entre ambos y aunque no te aseguro algo entre nosotros dos sé que no quiero casarme aun y eso te lo debo a ti, porque ese es un paso que hay que dar cuando en realidad se ama-

Y así continuamos rumbo a la mansión Tsukino con un rayo de esperanza que pronto se vendría abajo.

Saben ese recorrido fue tan inolvidable que aunque no íbamos tomados de las manos a cada tanto nos rozábamos suavemente con el dorso de estas, de repente mi alegría se convirtió en asombro ya que lo que mis ojos veían no era más que el inicio de algo que no tenia precedente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Grite mientras corrí frente a la casa de los Tsukino, mientras Diamante empujaba y golpeaba a mi hermano.

-Aja qué bueno que llegaste Chiba y aprovechando que mi futura esposa, cuñada y suegros están aquí les tengo una sorpresita- Anuncio el muy cretino con una sonrisa bastante ancha.

-Ya basta Diamante así no se trata a la gente y mucho menos a las visitas- Defendió mi princesa dispuesta a echar si era posible al tonto de Diamante por aquello tan bello que estaba surgiendo entre los dos.

-Serena será mejor que tus delicados y bellos ojos que pronto serán míos vean y oigan esto tan importante que a todos sorprenderá- Me quede paralizado no sabía por qué había tanta confianza en él incluso el rostro de hermano no me daba nada de confianza.

-Suegros, cuñada y futura esposa este cretino y su hermano que se las dan de correctos e intachables hombres no son más que unos mentirosos- Hizo una pausa que me mataba y era lógico ya que todos los presentes estaban con toda su atención en sus palabras. –Cuñada siento decirte que este hombre llamado Andrew no es más que un mujeriego que anda con cuanta mujer se le pasa por el frente ¿o lo vas a negar?-

-¡No ¡- grito Andrew, tal vez sintió que de esa manera se quitaría de encima a Mina y sus locuras. Pero la cara de Serena y sus padres era de furia y no era para menos el padre de la menor de las Tsukino nunca había aprobado este viaje de fin de semana y solo lo hizo por el capricho de su hija y ahora un completo extraño se estaba burlando de ella.

-Pero tranquilícese suegro que eso no es lo único y aunque tal vez esto último no les importe mucho- Dijo el muy tonto sin dejar de mirar a mi Serena. - Este infeliz llamado Darién Chiba nos mintió también ya que no está separado como nos dijo y además tiene un hijo- En esto último hizo un énfasis tan grande que pude sentir como el corazón de mi rubia se destrozaba ante tal confesión, y ahora su rostro reflejaba desilusión.

-Alto ahí- Dije

-Y ahora que Chiba ¿piensas negarlo?, créeme que no tendrás oportunidad- Y fue cuando escuche "sigue" y ante mis ojos apareció Setsuna y Mamoru el cual corrió hacia mí y gritaba con alegría -Papi, papi ya viniste- yo me incline y lo cargue hacia mí y pude ver el semblante de Setsuna el cual me daba a comprender que todo esto no era su idea y que lo último que haría sería lastimarme. Y así se acabo la primera oportunidad que me daba la vida de amar y ser amado, ella no me miro mas solo me dio la espalda y todo para mí se derrumbo, no hubo palabras o explicaciones solo silencio total.

Una semana había pasado y para mí era como si hubiese pasado una vida entera en donde no había sosiego alguno y saben mientras yo sufría mi hermanito se divertía y mucho. Esa misma noche luego de aquella salida como perros con sarna, mi hermano se sentía algo extraño y era de esperar no fuimos muy bien tratados, pero la razón de su comportamiento era totalmente distinta ya que a pesar de sus locuras ella le hacía falta y no sé porque, aun me lo pregunto, pero es que ella había logrado despertar en él sentimientos que ninguna otra mujer pudo y todo se debía a su ímpetu. Esa misma noche mientras Andrew retozaba en su sillón pensando la manera más oportuna de buscarla alguien llamo a su puerta, tocaron tres veces pausadamente mientras él se levantaba y renegaba por aquel inoportuno visitante.

-¿Y ahora quién es?- Vocifero Andrew mas la sorpresa que vio al abrir la puerta fue inigualable. –Mina- Fue lo que grito y la rubia solo asintió y entro libremente al departamento de mi hermano que todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Mina… yo, quiero decirte que…- Las palabras no le salían estaba nervioso se sentía como si estuviese en frente de Tifanny su primer amor cuando el solo tenía nueve años y hacia sus pininos de Casanova.

-Calla- Susurro Mina mientras se le abalanzaba con locura y consumaba el inicio de su relación, a partir de allí se veían todos los días y andaban como perritos en calor en todo momento y oportunidad y aunque me di cuenta que durante un tiempo Andrew se alejo de mí, no le di importancia alguna, ya que mi pena no me permitía mas en que pensar.

Saben ese mismo día estaba que me arrancaba las que sabemos y aunque en el camino a casa iba sonriendo y cantando con Mamoru por dentro la rabia me carcomía, al llegar a casa le di de cenar al niño y luego de asearlo lo dormí en mis brazos para luego llevarlo a su recamara, después de allí decidí salir a la terraza de la casa quería tomar un poco de aire y evitar al 150% la presencia de Setsuna pero fue inútil ya que luego de cinco años viviendo juntos me conoce muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Espete.

-Solo quería explicarte el porqué de todo- Me dijo con tristeza.

-La verdad ya no importa Setsuna será mejor que me dejes solo, ya que no me interesa hablar contigo- Y ustedes dirán que cínico se lo cogen en flagrancia y el muy abusivo se enoja y culpa a la mujer, pero no es así Setsuna y yo teníamos un trato y ella falto a él.

-Perdóname Darién pero es que mi papá- Le hice una seña de silencio ya que después de lo ocurrido de la única persona que quería hablar era de su horrible padre.

-Mira Setsuna a lo hecho pecho será mejor que te vayas a dormir y veras que mañana se me pasara, pero ahora por favor déjame solo- Y así comencé con lo agónico de mis días. Yo sabía que en dos semanas Mamoru saldría de vacaciones y como era costumbre se iría a la finca de sus abuelos a descansar, por esa razón esas dos semanas dedique todas mis tardes a él y a olvidarla, deje de lado el trabajo y no atendí a nadie y aunque los días pasaron Andrew nunca me llamo o busco, pero eso no fue raro para mí ya que había ocasiones en que mi mujeriego hermano se iba de rumba por días y luego llegaba radiante y muy dispuesto a trabajar.

Las dos semanas pasaron y Mamoru se fue junto a Setsuna y aunque agradecí estar solo con mi pena creo que fue lo peor que me pudo suceder, todas las noches salía a beber hasta casi perder la conciencia y no saber cómo había llegado a casa, además me dedique a buscarla en revistas o periódicos recuerden que ellos eran bastante adinerados y frecuentemente eran objeto de chismes y primeras planas de revista. Solo hasta una noche mientras vagaba ebrio por allí pude ver en un puesto de revista una foto de mi princesa junto al tonto de Diamante, inmediatamente compre el ejemplar y otra botella de Whiskey y me fui a casa a ahogarme en mi propio dolor.

Era increíble la noticia ocupaba varias páginas donde ella y el aparecían en diferentes sitios como cafés, restaurantes, Boutique de novias y muchos otros lugares, así fue como me la pude imaginar brincando y saltando de la dicha por casarse con eso patán, no podía creer como se había olvidado de las palabras que me había dicho y aquel beso que nos dimos. Mi dolor era enorme hasta que me pude dar cuenta que tenía una oportunidad ya que la revista hablaba de una fiesta de compromiso que se realizaría el próximo viernes y en la cual lo mejor de lo mejor de esta sociedad y los medios de comunicación estarían presentes, si, presentes el día que le gritaría al mundo que la amaba y la haría mi esposa. Luego de aquello me deje llevar aun mas por el alcohol cuando sin pensarlo por la puerta apareció mi hermano del alma y justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Darién, Santo Dios estas hecho un guiñapo ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Es que no es obvio, la mujer de mis sueños se va a casar con otro- Le dije bastante ebrio y casi cayéndome, pero él me sujeto y dijo.

-Caramba Darién y todavía te acuerdas, si eso fue en el año de la panela, ya olvídala-

-¿Cómo?- Intente darle un puñetazo pero caí en el sofá. – Claro como no eres tu el enamorado-

-Bueno ¡ya¡ por la paz mundial perdona si te ofendí, solo vine porque me preocupa tu ausencia del trabajo, además Setsuna me llamo y me dijo que no has llamado a Mamoru, ni le contestas el teléfono cuando ella te llama, ¿Es que te quieres desaparecer del mundo? Porque si ese es el caso yo conozco un amigo con un manicomio-

-¡Ya cállate Andrew¡- Lo tome por su suéter y lo jale al sofá. – Siéntate aquí hermano preocupado, te necesito el próximo viernes a las siete en punto en el Hotel Versalles-

-¿Hotel Versalles? Y que vamos hacer allí-

-Pues en ese lugar y ese día me voy a robar a la mujer que amo, ok-

-Bien, bien pero si no te conociera creería que estas enloqueciendo-

-Bueno ya Andrew- Me levante del sofá y le dije. –Eso es todo hermano ahora ¡Lárgate¡- Y así lo saque de mi casa y continúe ahogándome en alcohol.

El Gran Día llego son las siete y treinta y Andrew nada que llegaba y la verdad estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, siete y cuarenta y el muy no llego por tal razón ingrese al lugar por la puerta del servicio y comencé a colocarme mi uniforme de mesero, si como leen de mesero es que la verdad no halle otra forma de entrar sin ser invitado.

**HAY AMIGAS PERDONEN TANTO DOLOR PERO EN EL JUEGO DEL AMOR TODO ES VALIDO BYE Y DEJEN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA QUE LAS DEJE DE MOLESTAR O SINO ACECHARE SUS SUEÑOS DE FICS JIJIJIJI NO ES BROMA ABRAZOS Y BESOS.**


	7. Azotado por la vida

**AQUÍ UNA NUEVA ENTREGA, ESPERO LES GUSTE YA QUE MEDESILUSIONE UN CHIS LUEGO DE HACER TREMENDO LEMON EN COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ Y SOLO 5 REVIEWS, CLARO HERMOSOS Y ALENTADORES PERO SOLO 5 BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AZOTADO POR LA VIDA**

El Gran Día llego son las siete y treinta y Andrew nada que llegaba y la verdad estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, siete y cuarenta y el muy condenado no llego, por tal razón ingrese al lugar por la puerta del servicio y comencé a colocarme mi uniforme de mesero, si como leen de mesero es que la verdad no halle otra forma de entrar sin ser invitado.

Luego de haber pasado mi primer obstáculo camino por los alrededores de aquella inmensa cocina donde se supone trabajare, el miedo me embarga, sinceramente estoy nervioso y tratando de darme un poco de fuerzas me coloco tras la puerta doble que permite el ingreso y salida de todos los meseros y por una de las pequeñas ventanas redondas la puedo ver, tan radiante que parece que brillara con luz propia y aunque no se mucho de trajes y marcas finas de mujer puedo notar que esta finamente vestida. Como desearía tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla con locura, decirle que la amo y que las cosas no son como parecen. Estoy tan embelesado mirándola cuando de la nada la puerta en la cual estoy apoyado es abierta con tanta fuerza que caí tan lejos que lleve a mi paso platos, ollas y otras cosas que la verdad no recuerdo.

-Levántate cretino o es que con tan poco ya estas derrotado- Grito una voz masculina que alcance a reconocer casi al instante.

-¡Diamante!- Exclame.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas a Serena?- Me grito con furia mientras me levantaba por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. –Ni creas que podrás perturbar mi feliz fiesta de compromiso-

-Suéltame poco hombre- Y lo empuje con fuerza. – ¿Es que tienes miedo que te la quite?- Cuando sentí que era sujetado por la espalda y frente a mi rostro se impactaba un fuerte puñetazo.

-Sáquenlo- Grito autoritariamente. –Por la puerta de atrás imbéciles- Y así tres hombre desconocidos y Diamante me llevaron a un callejón cercano y me propinaron la golpiza más grande de mi vida. Debo aclarar que soy atlético y bastante deportista pero contra 4 hombres casi de mi misma complexión me fue difícil poder proteger mi hombría. – Mira cabrón esto va por quererme quitar a Serena- Expreso mientras me daba un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Claro cobarde por que no le dices a tus compinches que me suelten y así te enseño que es un hombre de verdad-

-¿Estás seguro?- Bufo. –Esta va por creer que te acostarías con mi mujer- Y me pateo a Dariencito, ¡Por qué! Exprese mentalmente si él no se mete con nadie y caí de rodillas buscando la manera de sobarme en mi virilidad. –Mira basura no te quiero ver ni siquiera a 100 metros de Serena porque te juro que no abra más oportunidades para ti- Expreso mientras con un fuerte puñetazo, sacaba mi aire una vez más y me dejaba allí tirado hecho un completo guiñapo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pude recuperarme y aunque mi cuerpo sentía un gran dolor la ira que me carcomía era mayor, vague varias horas sin rumbo alguno hasta que recordé "Andrew", gracias a ese estúpido me habían golpeado sin piedad alguna. No quise tomar un transporte decidí caminar suavemente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad y así tranquilizarme un poco, porque aunque quería partirle la cara a mi hermano por faltón no quería matarlo, aunque juro que cualquier estúpido que hoy me tropezara pagaría las consecuencia de los actos del miserable y cobarde Diamante.

Por fin llegue luego de una extenuante pero gratificante caminata, pude ver desde las afueras del edificio que la luz en su apartamento estaba encendida –Cretino- Balbucee y entre con imponencia.

-Que mas Johnny- Salude al portero.

-Buenas Noches Señor Darién- Me saludo el hombre.

-¿Mi hermano está?- Pregunte sabiendo la obvia respuesta, pero note un leve sonrojo en el portero. –Aja Johnny ¿está o no esta?-

-Si señor Darién pero… no está solo-

-Desgraciado- Masculle mientras ingresaba al ascensor con una furia renovada.

-Señor Darién deténgase, pidió no ser molestado- Grito desesperadamente el hombre.

-Tranquilízate Johnny- Le dije relajadamente tratando que no le avisara a Andrew y así no darle oportunidad alguna. –Sabes que somos hermanos y lo compartimos todo, hasta las mujeres- Y así subí dejando a un portero bastante confiado de mi actitud. El ascensor se cerró ante mis ojos y marque el piso donde el faltón de Andrew vivía. La subida fue lenta y atormentante ya que la porquería de aparato este paraba en cada piso y el imbécil de mi hermano vivía en el pent house del edificio. Luego de una larga espera patee con fuerza el elevador y este se abrió en el piso esperado, Salí tranquilamente y me dirigí al extintor que se ubicaba en ese piso, ya que allí mi hermanito querido guardaba copia de su llave me acerque a la puerta del apartamento e introduje la llave en la cerradura y le di vuelta suavemente cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno y adivinen que… Allí estaba el cretino medio vestido y revolcándose con una de las tantas perras con que salía.

-Hermano del alma- Grite mientras lo levantaba con fuerza de aquel sofá donde estaba con la mujer que había obstaculizado mi plan de secuestrar a mi rubio tormento. -¡Mina!- Exclame al darme cuenta que la que se encontraba bajo mi hermano era la hermana de Serena quien ahora no hallaba manara alguna de cubrirse a lo que yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos me di la vuelta y llegue rápidamente a la puerta del pent house.

-Andrew eres lo peor- Y Salí de allí con la rabia a flor de piel.

-Hermano- Grito, mientras llegaba al ascensor a detener mi ida. –Espera Darién en verdad lamento haberte mentido. Me gire lo mire y le dije suavemente.

-¿En verdad lo lamentas? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Mientras a mi casi me matan cuatro desgraciados tú te revuelcas con mi futura cuñada y no intercedes aunque sea un poquito por mi ante Serena- Vociferaba con tanta fuerza que no sé en qué momento mi mano derecha tomo un impulso inimaginable y desato toda su furia en la mandíbula de mi hermano el cual giro su rostro por el impacto y callo totalmente inconsciente, pude ver como Mina corría a socorrerle mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban cubriendo mi rostro también lacerado.

Llegue a un bar a beber y ahogar mi pena, pero la verdad el ambiente no estaba hecho para mi muchas parejitas y yo solo con mi amargura a sí que compre dos botellas de Whiskey y me encamine a casa.

Un nuevo día llego y una pareja de enamorados se encontraba en una linda cafetería de la ciudad.

-Bueno cariño dime y para qué es que me citaste aquí-

-Mina lo que pasa es que yo quería pedirte algo muy especial- Expreso tímidamente mi hermano, pero la respuesta de la rubia lo dejo un poco sorprendido pero igual no freno su ímpetu.

-Andrew ¿quisieras que hiciéramos un trió con otra chica?- Expreso pícaramente ella.

-¿Cómo? No cariño no es eso… Aunque no es ni tan mala idea-

-En verdad lo crees bebe, porque estuve hablando con una amiga y…-

-Espera cariño no es de eso que te quiero hablar-

-Entonces acerca de que Andrew-

-Mina meloncito- Dijo mi hermano mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abría ante los ojos de la rubia. –Amor ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Sí!- Grito frenéticamente la chica mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Andrew y se lo comía a besos ante la mirada de los presentes.

-Calma amor será mejor dejar esto para cuando estemos solos- Expreso Andrew algo sonrojado.

-Y para cuando será mi amorcito-

-Yo quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible mi princesa-

-Entonces en una semana seré la señora Chiba ¿Te parece?-

-SI cariño eso es lo que más he deseado desde que descubrí la mujer tan especial que hay en ti- Y así se fusionaron en un tentador beso, tan tentador fue que…

-Andrew vámonos para el apartamento que quiero adelantar la noche de bodas- Y así corrieron presurosos a consumar una vez más su amor.

La noche llego y junto a ella un amanecer alentantador para algunos y bastante desilusionante para mí. La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas de una sala bastante desarmada en la cual reposaba ojeroso, moreteado y sin afeitar, la verdad despertaba con una resaca tan insoportable que agradecía en verdad estar solo y le pedía a los cielos no ser molestado. De repente millones de toquidos azotaron mi puerta y el grito de mi imprudente hermano acelero mi dolor de cabeza.

-Abre Darién, a que no imaginas lo que pasó-

-Tenias que ser tu- Rezongue mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta. –Entonces faltón, ahora que quieres- Y le di la espalda para dirigirme al sillón.

-Darién me caso con Mina y quiero que seas mi padrino- Me di vuelta a tratar de partirle la cara pero mis reflejos me jugaron una mala jugada y caí como una pelota en el piso de mi casa.

**DISCULPEN LO CORTITO PERO ERA ESO O DEJARLAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE QUIZAS ES EL FINAL BYE Y BESOS**


	8. Noticias

**NUEVO CAPITULO AMIGUIS DISFRUTENLO…..**

**NOTICIAS**

-Abre Darién, a que no imaginas lo que pasó-

-Tenias que ser tu- Rezongue mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta. –Entonces faltón, ahora que quieres- Y le di la espalda para dirigirme al sillón.

-Darién me caso con Mina y quiero queseas mi padrino- Me di vuelta a tratar de partirle la cara pero mis reflejos me jugaron una mala jugada y caí como una pelota en el piso de mi casa.

-Hermano por favor- Intento levantarme el muy cínico, pero lo evadí sacudiendo mis brazos con fuerza.

-Maravilloso Andrew qué bueno que un traidor como tu sea feliz ahora lárgate de aquí-

-¡Ya no mas Darién! Que Serena tenga novio no es culpa mía, además necesitamos que regreses a trabajar lo más pronto posible hay empresas que tenemos abandonadas y entre otras cosas mañana llega Setsuna y Mamoru y no sería bueno que el niño te vea en ese estado-

-Si ya lo sé- Le respondí sinceramente ya que el sabia cual era mi punto débil. –Mañana no iré a la oficina de igual forma, porque recibiré a Mamoru y quiero estar a solas con el niño-

-Te entiendo pero el lunes debes estar puntual en la oficina ya que hay que visitar un nuevo cliente, recomendado muy especialmente por alguien a que aprecio muchísimo- Me dijo risueño el muy tarado, acaso creía que su sonrisita me quitaría los moretones del cuerpo y el dolor interno.

-Si ya te escuche Andrew ahora lárgate quiero estar solo-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi padrino-

-Te mato traidor- le grite y me levante del sofá donde estaba sentado con el fin de golpearlo pero el fui más ágil que yo, aunque pude atraparlo, pero mis reflejos no estaban en optimas condiciones ya que aun estaba algo ebrio. Salió tan aprisa que dejo la puerta abierta y cuando me disponía a cerrarla apareció nuevamente frente a mí.

-¿Entonces Darién? ¿Serás mi padrino?-

-Está bien pero lárgate ya-

-Gracias hermanito- Dijo intentando abrazarme y lo fulmine con una de mis más terribles mirada. –Está bien tranquilo Darién iré paso a paso, igual gracias- Y me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-Corre tonto que me puedo arrepentir- Le grite y entre a la casa feliz por que por lo menos uno de los dos encontró el amor.

El amor seguía contaminando el ambiente para algunos era algo hermoso y para otros era una onda herida que lastimaba cada día, así pasaron las horas y la claridad se transformo en oscuridad que a su vez se volvió amanecer de un nuevo día y yo no iba a dejarme morir como lo hacían las noches tras un amanecer, por el contrario tenía un hijo que necesitaba a un padre feliz y radiante, por tal razón llame a la empleada del servicio que había mandado de vacaciones desde que Setsuna y Mamoru se fueron y le pedí una limpieza exhaustiva del chiquero que se había vuelto mi casa durante mi depresión, luego tome una helada y solitaria ducha, ya que tenía que borrar cualquier bajo instinto o recuerdo abrumador de mi princesa tome el auto y fui a buscar a mi familia a el aeropuerto.

Diez de la mañana y el grito "Papá" me electrizo solo él y ella me trastocaban así.

-Mamoru hijo como te fue- Y me incline para tomarlo en brazos.

-Papi me hiciste mucha falta- Me dijo con su inocente vocecita.

-Tú también mi príncipe ¿Adivina?-

-Que papi-

-Aun no iremos a casa- Le dije y es que debía darle tiempo a la empleada ya que en verdad la casa era una pocilga, debo admitir que deprimido soy todo un desastre. –Por que nos vamos de paseo al parque de diversiones-

-Buenos Días Darién- Me dijo suavemente Setsuna.

-Buenos Días- Respondí sin voltear y era lógico aun me dolía su traición.

-Darién espera- Detuvo mis intenciones de salir del lugar. –Debemos hablar de algo muy serio con respecto a mi papá y Mamoru-

-Y ahora que hizo el…- Quise decir el ogro, la bestia, el burro lo que fuera pero me detuve era el abuelo de Mamoru y el padre de Setsuna. –El Señor… este… como se llame tu papá-

-Es algo muy grave y además es la razón del por qué asistí a casa de Serena, creo que ese es su nombre ¿Verdad?-

-Sí pero ahora no es el momento dejémoslo para la noche, ahora vamos divertirnos ¿Verdad Hijo?- Le pregunte cariñosamente a lo cual asintió y continúe mi día junto a mi familia. Llegada la noche y luego de dormir al niño me dirigí a la sala a charlar con Setsuna y por fin pedirle una explicación de lo sucedido.

Me senté frente a ella en mi sillón favorito y con la mirada en la suya le pregunte sin necesidad de mediar palabra.

-Escúchame Darién, ese día fui a casa de Serena porque su novio Diamante conoce a papá-

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?-

-El mismo Diamante me lo dijo-

-hay por Dios Setsuna un completo extraño te dice conozco a tu padre y tu le crees-

-Cálmate Darién analiza primero como ese hombre sabía que yo era tu esposa ¿Acaso les dijiste que eras casado?- Entendí su pregunta y negué con mi cabeza. -¿Acaso le dijiste que tenias un hijo? ¿No lo creo? Darién entiende el averiguo sobre ti y Andrew, cuando se entero que yo era tu esposa averiguo mi apellido de soltera y no creas que yo se lo dije, el muy cínico me dijo que nunca un insignificante como tú le robaría su oportunidad de lograr sus propósitos-

-De que hablas Setsuna, explícate- Pregunte preocupado y era lógico cada vez entendía menos lo que me quería decir.

-Mira Darién el tonto ese en verdad no quiere a Serena si no su posición y dinero, además averiguo mi apellido de soltera y supo quien era mi padre-

-Maldito como se atreve a querer a provecharse de mi princesa- Grite con furia y me detuve por que había algo que aun no encajaba. –Setsuna gracias por tu información del ambicioso de Diamante pero aun no me has dicho a que fuiste a casa de Serena-

-hay Darién es cierto que el amor te tiene en la luna verdad, escucha él conoce a mi padre por lo tanto a mi familia y tu bien sabes que el escándalo de mi embarazo se supo en el medio y que mi padre te amenazo que si no te casabas conmigo regalaba a mi hijo-

-Nuestro Setsuna recuérdalo el también es mío, pero hablo con tu padre se entero que Mamoru no es…-

-Cállate Darién que el niño nos puede escuchar- Decidí no hablar ese tema me ponía nervioso y solo espere sus explicaciones. –Mira Darién él supo del escándalo y me amenazo con contarle a papá de tu engaño con Serena si yo no iba y le decía a la familia de esa joven que estabas casado y que Mamoru era tu hijo- Maldito grite por dentro mientras apretaba los puños con furia. –Pero eso no es todo Darién-

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que hay más?-

-Si Darién, el mentiroso ese me engaño y aunque yo cumplí mi parte le conto a papá y él me dijo que si tu y yo nos separábamos me quitaba a Mamoru y le contaba la verdad a Taiki y al niño-

-Eso no lo voy a permitir- Grite con furia. – Mamoru es mi hijo y ese viejo repulsivo no me lo puede quitar porque lo acuso de secuestro y además si llega a causar algún daño emocional en el niño, Setsuna te juro que se me va a olvidar que es tu padre, además Taiki no tiene nada que reclamar aquí y sé que tu papá no sería capaz de desprestigiar su apellido con semejante noticia-

-Darién por favor cálmate que el niño se va a despertar-

-Setsuna esto me asusta muchísimo, si es necesario irnos al exterior un tiempo vámonos-

-No Darién y dejar atrás el amor, sabes no me lo perdonaría, tú has hecho tanto por mi arriesgaste tu futuro, tu vida y todo por mi error-

-Tranquilízate que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, además yo recibí el mejor de los pagos por ese sacrificio. Sera mejor irnos a dormir mientras pienso como hacerle pagar al tonto de Diamante el meterse con mi familia-

-Está bien corazoncito y gracias nuevamente por quererme tanto-

-De nada Setsuna tu sabes que vales mucho para mí, ahora si a dormir jovencita que mañana hay mucho que hacer- Y así seguí a mi habitación mientras Setsuna se dirigía a la suya mucho más tranquila y despejada, en verdad tenias tiempo de no hablar así creo que me hacen falta aquellos tiempos.

**LES GUSTO OPINEN BESITOS A TODAS ABRZOS Y GRACIAS INMENSAS POR LOS REVIEWS PERDONEN POR NO RESPONDER PERO SACO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS Y NO DEJARLA A MEDIAS, LAS QUIERO MUCHINES JIJIJIJIJIJ ABRAZOS**


	9. ¿Trabajando juntos?

**¿Trabajando juntos?**

El amanecer del lunes trajo un radiante sol que sinceramente me importo muy poco pero igual debía despertar y comenzar mis labores. Como todas las mañanas aproveche un poco de mi tiempo junto a Mamoru, luego tome mi desayuno y despidiéndome de mi agradable familia me dirigí a la oficina donde se encontraba mi hermano y su gigantesca cara de ponqué.

-¡Buenos Días Darién! ¿Creo que mamá nos enseño modales?- Me dijo el fanfarrón mientras pasaba a mi lado como flotando sobre las nubes. Me dirigí a mi oficina y tome asiento dejándome caer como un bulto de papa.

-Habla ya Andrew que no tengo toda la vida- Le dije mientras su mirada reflejaba picardía y complicidad. –Oye es que te piensas quedar allí mirándome como un tarado-

-Hermanito ¿acaso desayunaste alacrán?- Y le arroje la engrapadora, juro que no era yo el que actuaba sino mis celos de no estar junto a mi bella rubia.

-Oye hermano- Grito mientras esquivaba el objeto. –No quieras incapacitarme antes de mi luna de miel- Bote fuego por los ojos y como siempre él y sus locuras me detuvieron. –Hermanito calma tu ira, haber un besito-

-Ya no molestes Andrew y dime a quien debo asesorar hoy-

-Pues fíjate que es un recomendado especial y por ser tan especial solo lo asesoraras a él y a nadie más-

-Y el resto de los clientes ¿Qué?- Le grite irracionalmente.

-Yo me haré cargo, además te lo debo por ser mi padrino y darme quince días de luna de miel- Y corrió hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

-¡Andrew! Como te atreves- Tome aire suavemente antes que me diera un infarto o algo así y me di cuenta que el destino está escrito y cada quien vive lo que le toca, aunque con un hermano como Andrew y una cuñada como Mina ¿Sería posible?

Pues qué más da, luego de hablar nuevamente con Andrew me dio la dirección y los datos del nuevo y súper especial cliente y allí fije mis coordenadas.

-Buenos Días- Salude cortésmente a la secretaria que aquí entre nos tenía cara trinche.

-Que quiere- Por Dios y no solo la cara toda ella era filosa.

-Busco al Señor Stevens soy Dar…-

-Si siga por allí la tercera puerta a la izquierda- Oiga y yo pensé que yo era un amargado, no me dejo ni hablar. Bueno luego de olvidar el encuentro con el trinche del… mejor no menciono a ese me dirigí al lugar y toque suavemente, una voz masculina me invito a seguir y lo que mis ojos vieron fue lo que le devolvió la razón de ser a mí existir.

-¿Señor Stevens?- pregunte dejándome estupidizar por la más bella mujer.

-Chiba, Chiba- Desperté del trance. –Tome asiento por favor- Me senté mientras la hermosa dama evitaba verme y era claro mi ojos actuaban por si solos y no me permitían dejar de mirarla.

-Disculpe Señor Stevens, ¿Pero que hace ese hombre aquí?- Y desperté de golpe como si me hubiesen tirado veinte pisos abajo.

-El Señor Chiba es quien le va a realizar la inducción administrativa de la empresa ya que el viene una vez por semana y ocupara estos 5 días para prepararla y usted haga el trabajo en ausencia de el- Dios mío una semana junto a ella era increíble y yo tratando tan mal a mi hermanito adorado.

-Lo siento Señor Stevens, pero creo que usted está en un error conmigo, las prácticas que vengo a realizar son en el área de mercadeo- Expreso ella algo indignada por el hecho de estar una semana conmigo y eso me dolió.

-Lo siento Tsukino pero el hecho que usted allá venido recomendada no implica que tenga que saltarse los conductos de esta empresa usted deberá asumir diferentes cargos y cumplirlos a satisfacción para poder llegar a marketing, ¿entonces continua con nosotros?- Debo aceptar que me enojo un poco la actitud del hombre pero, si no era así ella no me dejaría opciones para poder explicarme.

-No hay problema señor Stevens, acepto-

-Está bien señorita Tsukino diríjase a recepción y la secretaria le informaría la oficina que ocupara junto a Chiba- Ella se levanto le agradeció a Stevens suavemente y salió sin regalarme una sola mirada, en verdad estaba furiosa conmigo. - Ahora Señor Chiba- Indago el hombre. -¿Espero que sepa domarla?-

-¿Cómo?- No entendía ni jota de lo que me hablaba.

-Señor Chiba espero que en su proceso de conquista desarrolle bien su trabajo para que Serena pueda lograr sus metas como profesional- ¿Qué? En verdad estaba enloqueciendo ese hombre cambio del cielo a la tierra, unas cosas le dijo a mi princesa y a mí me salió con un sin fin de locuras ¿Sera gay?

-Perdone usted Señor Stevens pero en realidad no entiendo de que me habla ni que busca con todo lo que me ha dicho-

-Haber Darién- Mierda ya me tuteo en realidad no es broma este hombre es gay. –Es que tu hermano no te lo dijo- Ya lo sabía el muy cretino de Andrew me vendió por dinero.

-La verdad no señor Stevens y cualquier cosa que le haya ofrecido yo no me presto para eso, me entendió- Y me puse en pie con decisión de salir, pero aquel hombre me detuvo.

-Espera Darién- ¡No más¡ voy a matar a Andrew yo lo ayudo en todo menos a pasarme por mari…

-Vea Señor Stevens no quiero que esta relación… laboral, aclaro, se dañe sin empezar-

-Pues la verdad no entiendo porque a de dañarse Darién- El muy cacorro cree que yo soy como él.

-Por que yo no soy…-

-¿No eres que Darién? Creo que esta charla se está desviando un poco, tu hermano Andrew me hablo de tu excelente trabajo y junto a Mina la hija de mi gran amigo Kengy me convencieron que te aceptara porque amas a Serena y quieres conquistarla, por eso fui duro con ella a pesar de apreciarla tanto, ¿Acaso que es lo que tu pensabas?-

-No Señor Stevens creí que usted bueno quería que fuera duro con la joven, si eso- Uff de la que me salve por poco y no la cuento.

-¿Entonces Darién? Quiero un buen trabajo y que conquiste a su gran amor, ahora atrabajar-

-Delo por hecho Señor Stevens-

Salí de allí directo a buscar a mi sueño hecho mujer, pero en verdad me sentí como un perro desconfié y trate mal a mi hermano y lo peor creí que el Señor Stevens era gay, en realidad el amor está haciendo estragos en mí. Pero a lo hecho pecho, a hora a buscar a mi Serena.

-Puedo pasar- Le dije desde la puerta.

-Es un país libre, ¿No crees? Hasta para mentir-

-Espera Sere jamás quise mentirte o lastimarte en realidad Setsuna y yo…-

-Calla Darién que no me importa, ahora si no hay inconveniente deseo terminar lo más pronto todo esto contigo, empezamos por favor-

En verdad me iba a tocar durísimo doblegar su corazón y hacerla que por fin confiara en mi de verdad, así pasaron los días y llego el miércoles y aunque fue igual de duro que los demás trate de darle un toque extra especial a este día.

-Darién son las ocho de la noche ¿Tú crees que aun falte mucho?- Me dijo con un gran cansancio sobre su rostro y estirándose por la pesadez, al verla en ese estado dije las palabras más estúpidas de mi vida.

-falta mucho aun ¿recuerda que mañana habrá auditoria?, pero si te sientes muy cansada puedes irte-

-Ok adiós- Y se fue y dejo tiradas mis esperanzas de una noche especial o algún acercamiento, de verdad soy un estúpido, sinceramente no quedo otra que seguir trabajando como un loco y totalmente solito.

Me coloque mis ante ojos de trabajo y comencé a teclear en el portátil incoherencias que finalizaban con la palabra te amo Serena hasta que no sé en qué momento me quede profundamente dormido.

"-Darién, Darién soy yo Serena despierta-

-¡Serena!- Y salte de la impresión. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te habías ido a tu casa?-

-SI así pensaba yo pero… regrese por ti, te amo Darién Chiba y te deseo con locura- Y sin mediar palabras se lanzo sobre mí como un ave rapaz y me beso con frenesí, sus manos eran como mil en todo mi cuerpo casi como una diosa Ganesh, yo correspondía igual de loco y perturbador con frasecillas incoherente pero llenas de pasión".

-Oye abre los ojos, Darién ¿Te sucede algo? Despierta por favor ¡Darién!- Escuchaba la voz de mi chica totalmente desesperada.

-¡Que pasa! ¿Era un sueño? Noooooooooooooo-

-Me asustaste Darién te retorcías de una manera y balbuceabas frases sin sentido que pensé que estabas drogado o que se yo-

-¿No te habías ido Serena?- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba sin percatarme que mi pantalón hacia obvio el tipo de sueño que había tenido, afortunadamente para mi Serena no era como Mina y su mirada estaba fijada en mi rostro.

-Solo fui por comida ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría el trabajo a ti solo? No soy tan irresponsable- Respondía tranquilamente mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación princesa- Y me acerque más acorralándola contra la pared.

-Darién será mejor regresar a trabajar- Respondió paralizada contra la pared.

-Solo hasta que me escuches Serena, yo te dije que era separado y tu sabias de mi hijo-

-Aguarda embustero, tú me dijiste que tu esposa te abandono y por lo que ella dijo en mi casa aun viven juntos-

-Bueno eso no te lo puedo negar- Y sin terminar de decir palabras una cachetada se sembró en mi rostro.

-Cínico quítate me voy-Me empujaba una y otra vez.

-Dije que no Serena hasta que me escuches-

-Y que más debo oír que duermes con ella todas las noches que la besas pensando en mi, no seas ridículo y cuéntame una de vaqueros a ver si te la creo-

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás continuaste con tu boda y me hiciste pedazos en el proceso-

-Acaso que querías que dejara a un buen hombre como Diamante por un traidor niega esposas como tu- Eso me dolió en verdad, decirme que Diamante era un buen hombre por Dios que locura, me sentí furioso la presione con mi cuerpo que ahora había perdido toda excitación y cerré todo espacio entre su rostro y el mío y la bese con rabia por lo que me dijo, se resistía con furia trataba de empujarme y alejarme de su cuerpo pero el contacto con su piel me tranquilizo y la bese suavemente con todo el amor que nació de mí y me deje llevar al cielo cuando sentí que sus labios me correspondían, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y entre cada suave caricia me demostraba que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.


	10. UN SUEÑO

**UN SUEÑO **

-Detente- Grito y se separo bruscamente para alejarse de mi cuerpo y mi presencia, por más que intente correr tras ella fue en vano porque tomo el primer taxi que paso cerca del lugar y me dejo totalmente destrozado de eso ya varios días, porque no sé cómo le hizo, como logro persuadir al propietario de la empresa, ya que cambiaron mi asesoría por la de Andrew.

Hoy estoy aquí frente al espejo arreglándome la corbata que llevare en la boda de mi hermano a la cual juro que quiero ir, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para verla junto a ese mediocre y no besarla. 10:30 miro el reloj y noto que estoy retrasado, no sé si me están llamando al móvil porque decidí apagarlo, sé que tengo que ir es mi deber de hermano y amigo, pero siendo sincero la envidia me corroe quiero ser yo quien se case con la más hermosa de las Tsukino.

¡Ya basta! Me grito mi subconsciente y emprendí el camino a la boda de mi hermano, me sorprendí lo diligente del trafico hoy, estoy seguro que fuera yo el que se casara y seguro había trancón y hasta se me pinchaba una llanta. Tome un camino secreto para poder llegar pronto ya que tenía 45 minutos de retraso y estando allí frente a la hermosa capilla escogida por los padres de Mina mis piernas flaquearon y mi corazón se acelero, supe que no era tarde para mí y aunque ella no me diera otra oportunidad le dejaría saber al mundo que la amo y con eso bastaba para ser feliz. Ya nadie estaba en la entrada del lugar solo las palabras del sacerdote se oían fuera como llamándome a realizar mi acto de locura.

-Hasta que apunte el día y huyan las sombras,  
Me iré al monte de la mirra,  
Y al collado del incienso.

Toda tú eres hermosa, amiga mía,  
Y en ti no hay mancha.

Como panal de miel destilan tus labios, oh esposa;  
Miel y leche hay debajo de tu lengua;  
Y el olor de tus vestidos como el olor del Líbano-

Decía el sacerdote y sus palabras me atraían dentro del lugar como invitándome a seguir, varios pasos después en el fondo del templo de Dios, brillaba cual princesa coronada con aquel hermoso vestido Lila que destacaba sus curvas y sin querer alguno opacaba a la dueña de ese día.

-Señoras y Señores estamos aquí en el templo de Dios para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio- Expreso el padre y yo grite. –Deténgase por favor- Todos los presentes voltearon ante mi grito y los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron ante mi presencia, avance varios pasos buscando tenerla lo más cerca posible y luego de observarla detenidamente mire a mi hermano y a su futura esposa tratando de disculparme por interrumpir su matrimonio, ambos me observaron pícaramente y me animaron a seguir.

-Buenos Días a todos los presentes- Dije algo nervioso. –Mi nombre es Darién Chiba y quiero decirles que estoy enamorado locamente de Serena Tsukino- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y con ellos la abrupta intervención de Diamante.

-Lárgate imbécil Serena es mía y pronto será mi mujer, además Señor Chiba usted es casado y tiene un hijo y eso no lo puede negar- Me golpeo donde más me dolía mi familia, era cierto yo estaba comprometido aunque solo fuera por compromiso no podía romper una promesa y lastimar un corazón.

-Eso lo sé Diamante- Dije con la cabeza gacha. –Solo he venido a profesarle mi amor a esta mujer, solo quise que supieran que la amo y aunque sé que nada podrá surgir entre nosotros, mi alma siempre será tuya Serena-

-Muy bonita Chiba, todo un poeta ahora lárgate-

-¡No más por favor!- Exclamo una voz bastante conocida para mí y levante mi rostro.

-¡Setsuna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- No lo podía creer Setsuna había venido al matrimonio y me vio profesándole mi amor a Serena-

-Maravilloso- Aplaudía Diamante. – Increíble este remedo de esposo le confiesa su amor a otra mujer y cínicamente trae a su esposo-

-Ya cállate Diamante- grito Setsuna. –No te temo ni a ti, ni a mi padre- Dijo y se giro hacia donde Serena. –Mira Serena aunque yo soy la esposa de Darién…-

-Cállate Setsuna o te ira muy mal- Grito Diamante encolerizado, mientras yo estaba en shock por lo escuchado.

-Ya déjala que hable Diamante- Abogo la rubia.

-Gracias… Sabes aunque Darién es mi esposo ante la ley, realmente somos amigos. Cuando era joven me enamore locamente de un hombre que solo jugó con mis sentimientos y se aprovecho de mi inocencia- Relataba Setsuna.

-No es necesario Setsuna- Le pedí bastante desolado.

-Sí lo es Darién te quiero y no quiero que sufras mas por mí- me respondió y giro nuevamente hacia la mujer de mis sueños. - Escúchame Serena ese hombre me uso como quiso y cuando descubrió que había quedado en embarazo me abandono como si mi amor no tuviera valor- Las lagrimas comenzaban a descender de los ojos de Setsuna. –Darién siempre estuvo allí para mí apoyándome y cuidándome, cuando los meses hicieron visible mí embarazo papá se desilusiono de mi, incluso más cuando supo de quién era y lo que había hecho, me exigió darlo en adopción ya que su familia jamás seria manchada y fue allí cuando Darién abogo por mi y se hizo cargo de mí y mi hijo, sabes mi padre le hizo prometer que si en algún momento el y yo nos separábamos me quitaría al niño y por ese motivo Darién enterró toda posibilidad de amar hasta que te conoció a ti ¿y sabes? me encanto por fin mi amiguito estaba enamorado y yo no dañaría ese sueño- Me quede sin palabras, toda la capilla esta en silencio habían escuchado toda la confesión, pero Serena rompió aquel silencio.

-Setsuna no debiste hacerlo, ahora perderás a tu hijo- Comento mi rubio tormento.

-Tranquila Serena papá cumplió un ciclo en mi vida y jamás podrá molestarme más, me he asesorado y aunque pierda los privilegios en dinero y propiedades de su herencia los dos mejores regalos los tengo conmigo, Mamoru y Darién, ahora Señorita hágame el favor y hace feliz a este hombre que de verdad se lo merece- Al terminar de hablar Setsuna tomo asiento entre los presentes y Serena corrió hacia Diamante, eso fue duro en verdad no me amaba por eso decidí salir del lugar cuando escuche.

-Diamante lo siento pero amo a Darién- Sus me trastocaron, me amaba a mi me amaba corrí hacia ella para besarla cuando Diamante se interpuso y mirando al padre de Serena le reclamo.

-¿Kengy haz algo?-

-Lo siento Diamante, siempre te he querido como parte de mi familia pero en el corazón no se manda y así como acepte esta locura de Mina si Serena ama a este hombre es libre de estar con él si así lo desea, jamás coartare la felicidad de mis hijas para mi beneplácito- Por Dios suegro se apunto un diez ya lo empezaba a querer como un padre.

-Correcto Kengy muchas gracias- Cuando sus palabras finalizaron Diamante saco del cinto de su pantalón un revolver calibre 38 y lo apunto hacia mí. –Lo siento cariño pero si no eres feliz conmigo tampoco lo serás sin mí.

Hoy debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, todo lo que creí imposible se estaba materializando. Estaba frente al amor de mi vida confesándole delante el mundo entero que la amaba como un loco y que nadie seria impedimento para materializar nuestro sueño.

De repente ella grito, -¡No lo permitiré! Antes de que lo mates a él debes acabar conmigo- Eso me emociono tanto pero también me aterrorizo pude comprender que me amaba como yo a ella, pero la sola idea de perderla sabiéndola mía era lo que me hizo desesperarme.

-¡Ya basta Diamante! Compórtate como un verdadero hombre y solucionemos esto afuera, veraz como te rompo toda la cara- Diciendo esto retire suavemente a Serena y me coloque frente al chico que apuntaba ahora con más ira su revólver.

-Ya basta tu Chiba, quien te crees que eres para venir y querer robarte a mi chica- El chico se acerco y esta vez coloco el arma en mi corazón. –Sabes Chiba con uno solo disparo que haga no abría más oportunidades para ti.-

Sin llegar a pensar en una sola respuesta y casi por un instinto animal del cual tenemos todo un poquito dentro, tome el arma y comencé a forcejear con él, en ocasiones el arma apuntaba al suelo y otras hacia mí, solo a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de mi princesa y de todos los presente. La desesperación y la rabia me cegó y arremetí no solo con fuerza si no con una bocanada de frases hirientes. –Mira estúpido ella me ama solo a mí o en algún momento la hiciste reír, la besaste con inocencia y la hiciste sentir la única mujer del mundo, creo que la única manera por la que se quedo contigo fue por lasti…ma.- Y de repente… un estruendo se escucho, ¿fue el arma? no lo sé, solo sentí una fuerte opresión en mi. Y si fue un disparo pero no del arma de Diamante todos giraron hacia la salida y quien había disparado hacia el aire era el padre de Setsuna.

-¿Padre que haces aquí?- Grito Setsuna.

-Que que hago por Dios niña a reclamar lo que me pertenece, Mamoru es mi nieto y lo amo y no permitiré que te lo lleves lejos de mí, si hace años cometí un error y acaba con la vida de dos personas buenas como tú y Darién hoy lo voy a enmendar, ¡Diamante! Suelta esa arma ¿o quieres que el mundo se entere de la clase de alimaña que eres?-

-Seño Meio ¿teníamos un trato?-

-Si Diamante, teníamos ahora retírate ¿o quieres irte preso?-

-Ok señores me voy pero sabes Serena no eras mujer para mi, al fin y al cabo tu dinero no me era suficiente- Y salió de allí dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido. Por mi parte yo estaba desatrasandome con Serena y frente al altar la besaba como nunca. El carraspeo de Mina nos detuvo.

-Haber tortolos dejen que me case y luego se van a un motel-

-¡Mina ¡- Gritamos todos y así continuaron la ceremonia, ya en las afueras del lugar y en el carro de recién casados.

-Mina, Andrew córranse por favor-

-¿Para qué Darién?-

-Serena y yo iremos con ustedes y todo por cortesía de mi suegro el señor Tsukino- Cuando el carro estuvo a punto de partir una voz masculina nos detuvo.

-Deténganse- Grito un hombre rubio.

-Hermanito- gritaron las chicas y se abalanzaron hacia él.

-Hola mis princesas veo con agrado que disfrutaron mi ausencia y señores Chiba espero que cuiden a mis niñas porque sino conocerán la ira de un Tsukino-

-No se pre… preocupe- Tartamudeamos mi hermano y yo.

-Bien tortolitos espero que Mina haya escogido también su pareja como lo hizo conmigo-

-Eso dalo por hecho hermanito, ahora si me disculpas Haruka quiero irme, me urge mi luna de miel, adiós- Mi hermano se puso colorado y Serena y yo reímos con entusiasmo a lo lejos Setsuna y su padre nos despedían al igual que la familia Tsukino y los demás invitados, a partir de ese día mi vida se convirtió en la materialización misma del amor.

**FIN….**

**QUETAL CHICAS ¿LES GUSTO? OPINEN PLISS Y SI QUIEREN UN EPILOGO ME CUENTAN**


	11. Mas que Juntos

LO QUE TANTO ME PIDIERON LLEGO. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA DE ESTE Y MIS OTROS FICS ES QUE HAY BASTANTE TRABAJO GRACIAS A DIOS Y SABEN QUE ESO ES PRIMORDIAL….

MÁS QUE JUNTOS.

Bueno todo dio un giro inesperado, a pesar que yo soy un poco más centrado que mi hermano, creí que con respecto a Serena yo era un loco por todo lo que había hecho pero creo que me equivoque.

Un día cualquiera llego el cartero a la casa Tsukino.

-¿Kengy cariño que es eso?- Pregunto mi suegra.

--No se Ikuko al parecer es un sobre que llego por correspondencia por parte de Serena-

-Bueno y que esperas amor ábrelo por favor que las niñas tienen un mes de vacaciones y quiero saber más de ellas, tal vez sean fotos-

-No amor es un Cd y nada más-

-¿En serio kengy? Colócalo en el Dvd y ya-

-Está bien nena pero cálmate que ya no estás para emociones tan fuertes-

-¿Cómo? Ni que fuera una abuela por favor respeta viejito-

-Ya amor mejor siéntate a mi lado que ya casi va a empezar-

Ese día el Señor y la Señora Tsukino descubrirían algo inesperado hasta para mi.

3, 2, 1, 0 -Hola papi y mami ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien- Esa es mi princesa.

-Kengy cariño es la niña-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh Ikuko-

_-Papitos lamento no haber dado pruebas de supervivencia hace mucho, es que estas vacaciones han estado de ataque cardiaco. Quiero que sepan que Mina está disfrutando con locura de su luna de miel, además casi ni la veo pasa encerrada en su cuarto, ¿Ustedes me entienden verdad?-_

-Esa niña nunca cambia, desde niña fue tan precoz-

-Si amor pero creo que lo heredo de tu familia Ikuko-

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso insinúas algo Kengy?-

-Pues yo era un niño inocente cuando abusaste de mí-

-Pero yo te vi muy de acuerdo Kengy-

-Claro cómo no, si tu papa me apuntaba con un rifle por la espalda hasta el altar-

-Y no fue romántico cariño-

-Fue más bien excitante Ikuko-

-Oye picaron será mejor que me sueltes y continúes viendo el video-

-Está bien pero de esta noche no pasas-

_-Bueno papitos como ustedes saben Darién me acompaño al aeropuerto ¿Verdad?-_ Eso no fue del todo real.

-Hay si ese chico es un galante, pobrecito le ha tocado esperar a Serena mientras ella está de vacaciones ¿Verdad Kengy?- Hay mi suegrita tan inocente.

_-Pues saben papitos a la hora de viajar me arrepentí de dejarlo tiradito allí y viajamos juntos ¿Qué tal?- _Mientras ella hablaba juro que yo estaba tembloroso y eso se notaba en la filmación. _–Bueno igual soy grandecita y sé que ustedes confían en mí._ Pero bueno igual luego de un mes en este paradisiaco lugar Darién me propuso matrimonio-

-¿Qué? Ojala no hayas aceptado Serena debes recordar que aunque acepte esa relación ya habían tarjetas de tu anterior compromiso y no se vería bien que una señorita decente no se tomara un tiempo-

-¿Que dices Kengy? Acaso Mina no hizo lo que quiso y no pusiste objeción-

-_Bueno papitos se que ahora deben estar discutiendo y los entiendo ¿pero saben? No acepte casarme, además se que es muy rápido y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que con ya saben quién-_ Esas palabras podrían ser dolorosas para mí, pero lo que me dijo después ese día que le propuse ser mi esposa fue aun mejor.

– _Pero papitos quiero decirles que a si como no acepte casarme con él, yo decidí pedirle que se fuera a vivir conmigo ¿Y adivinen que dijo? Que si, y aunque parezca loco ya tenemos 25 días viviendo juntos, fue algo rápido pero creo que se porque Mina en ocasiones reaccionaba así. El amor, ¿saben lo amo con toda mi alma y corazón y si no me daba esta oportunidad con él se que después me arrepentiría-_ Yo también la amo y ella me hace tan feliz.

_-Hola Mamá, papá ¿Creo que puedo llamarlos así? Ya soy de la familia y así como ella me ama a mí, yo la amo a ella, gracias-_ Que estúpido me quede en blanco y todo por culpa de los nervios.

**-hay papitos se que ahora deben estar petrificados porque yo no soy a si pero ¿Ustedes no cometieron locuras alguna vez? Además quiero que sepan ustedes y Darién que… estoy embarazada-**

_-¿Cómo? Sere por que no me habías dicho es increíble, te amo, te amo, te amo, ya ven Kengy e Ikuko ya son abuelos- Eso fue increíble y eso es gracias a que soy todo un semental, ¿no lo creen?._

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee por Dios kengy esta niña me envejeció rapidísimo, ni siquiera Mina hizo algo tan loco como Serena-

-Vez Ikuko te dije que era del lado de tu familia-

_-Bueno papitos como no quiero sermones telefónico les tengo otra sorpresa-_ Y valla sorpresa.

Ding Dong ¿adivinen quienes eran?

-Y quien será ahora kengy, habré tu que la verdad Serena me dejo en Shock con esa sorpresita-

-Está bien comandante así lo hare- Como siempre mi suegro exagerando.

-Si a la or… ¡Serena!-

-Papito-

-Suegro-

-Ikuko ven pronto que tu nieto acaba de llegar-

-Venga señora ikuko que llego su nuevo hijo y su hija- Ese día fue espectacular me acogieron rapidísimo y aunque el Señor Kengy no me obligo con un rifle, si me dejo en claro que cuidara y valorara a su tesoro, aunque no era necesario yo la amo y más ahora que me acaba de dar el mejor de los regalos.

-Señor Chiba-

-Ese soy yo-

-Lo felicito usted es padre de una hermosa niña-

-¿La puedo ver?-

-Claro que si, ella está con su madre justo ahora-

Bueno amigas y amigos esta ha sido y será la historia más maravillosa de mi vida, yo siempre creí en el amor aunque no lo hubiese encontrado y justo 5 años después tengo una hija de cuatro años llamada Rini una esposa hermosa y cada día mas hermosa llamada Serena y un futuro hijito que creemos será varón y adivinen que nombre le pondré.

-Papi, papi ¿con quién hablas?-

-Con nadie princesita solo pensaba en la hermosa mujercita que tengo-

-¿Y yo acaso no soy hermosa también?-

-Claro que si mi princesa mayor pero será mejor que deje de comer tanto dulce porque si no el pequeño Darién saldrá con sabor azúcar-

-¿Mami mi hermanito es de azúcar?-

-No nenita tu papito solo bromea-

-Bueno princesas será mejor irnos que aun que este muy lindo el parque, tus papas nos esperan y no quiero que Mina venga y traiga a su terremoto como medida de presión-

-¿Darién estás hablando de mi?-

-¡Mina! Este yo, la verdad, bueno adiós-

-Papi espera-

-Darién Chiba detente o quieres que Minita te llene de chocolate, Darién, Darién, algún día caerás-

FIN

LES GUSTO DIGAN QUE SI QUE LA VERDAD ESTA HISTORIA DEBIA SER DIFERENTE.


End file.
